Two too Many
by 328DarkAngel
Summary: Zuko and his friends are half way through the high school year when a new girl shows up. Confusion and a friendly battle between the two smartest kids at school, but no one knows it yet!
1. Meeting

**Authors note/ disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender (which I'm watching while typing this!!!XD) Also: Uay (not Yue) is my character, I OWN HER!!!!!! (That sounds odd…) So don't steal her (not that anyone would want to, just saying) I created Uay because I felt that Zuko needed a girl, and I didn't think that any of the girls in Avatar suited him. So here she is and here it is. No flames please!**

Zuko banged his head on the counter. He was working an extra shift at his uncle's shop for extra money.  
"Kill me, Kill me now," Zuko covered his head with his hands.  
"Sorry, I don't think anyone will on account of not wanting to go to jail," A feminine voice said above his head. Zuko jerked up and looked at the girl in front of him. She was giggling at him. And he noticed she had a nice smile.  
"New girl?" Zuko asked.  
"Yup, moved in not too long ago, I'm just looking around the place, not so much of a big town is it?" The girl leaned on the counter.  
"Uh... are you not used to a small town?" Zuko realized that his cheeks were slowly getting warmer.  
"No, I'm not."  
"Zuko! NO TALKING TO THE CUSTOMERS!"  
"Who was that?" The girl looked through the curtain behind Zuko.  
"My uncle," Zuko knew that his cheeks were red.  
"Oh, It's a girl. Did you get her name?"  
"No, uncle!" Zuko said through clenched teeth, also noting that the girl was giggling at him again.  
"Well get her name and phone number, already!"  
"UNCLE!" Zuko's whole face was now really red, and, yet again, he knew it.  
"Well," the girl backed up a little bit, "I've got to be home by ten."  
"But it's only 9:30?" Iroh looked at the clock.  
"Yes, well, I'm new and don't know my way around, barley know what the house looks like," She was backing out the door.  
"Zuko could help you to your house," Iroh looked at the girl.  
"No, thanks," The girl turned and walked quickly out the door.  
"I'll see you at home, thanks a lot," Zuko threw his apron at Iroh and ran out the door, and saw the same girl leaning under a lamp post looking around.  
"You lost?" He walked up to her but was careful to keep a five-foot distance.  
"No, I... I just don't know where I am," She shrugged.  
"I think there's a word for that... oh yeah! Lost," Zuko looked at her, and she rolled her eyes.  
"Fine, fine I'm lost... but I don't really want your help... and," She looked away.  
"Remember it was my Uncle speaking, not me, and I could probably help you. Where do you live?" Zuko put his hands in his pockets and took another step towards the girl.  
"That's one of the problems," The girl gave a worried face. Zuko laughed and looked at the map, suddenly realizing that he was only a few inches from her, taking a step back.  
"By the way, what IS your name?" Zuko looked at the girl, being that close to her, he noticed that her hair was a light brown, she had bright blue eyes, a nice complexion and wasn't one of those stupid girls that thought that they were only skinny when they were anorexic.  
"My name is Uay," the girl, Uay looked at Zuko and blushed.  
"You mean like 'moon'?" Zuko looked at the map and saw a red circle.  
"No, that's spelled, Y-U-E, my name is spelled, U-A-Y."  
"Ah, finally, a difference," Zuko pointed at the circle, "Is that where your house is?"  
"Ah... no, I circled all the places a wanted to return to. Being me, I didn't circle my own house. the brighter the color, the more I want to go back," her forehead wrinkled and she stuck out her tongue in frustration. Zuko then realized that the tea shop was circled with a pretty bright color, and decided not to point it out. Then two adults came up.  
"Uay! Where have you been?"  
"Your parents?"  
"No, my parents are both dead, they're my guardians," Uay closed her map.  
"Oh, sorry," Zuko mentally kicked himself.  
"Sorry, sorry, I got lost," Uay took a step away from Zuko.  
"Come, we'll show you the way," The woman said, turning around and walking away.  
"That's the direction of my house, can I walk with you guys?" Zuko started walking with them.  
"Yes, of coarse, and what school do you go to? Maybe you could help Uay," The man winked at Zuko and Zuko's face turned even more red, and Uay glared at the man.  
"Oh, leave the poor girl alone!" The woman hit the man, "Shes a new student and she's going to have a tough time getting along with anybody! She's not a guy! She can't just talk to anyone and become complete best friends!"  
"Shut up! Both of you!" Uay stopped dead, and Zuko tried not to laugh.  
"Come on sweetie," The woman started to drag Uay.  
When they got to their house, Zuko realized they were the new next door nieghbors.  
"So, where do you live, do you live further out?" The man turned around.  
"No, I live right there," Zuko said pointing, "If I wanted to, I could jump the fence, climb the vines and steal from your house or just plain surprise you and say hi."  
"Would you look at that," The man playfully elbowed Uay, "did you ever do that before?"  
"Actually, yes, my best friend used to live there, but he moved. The only room I can really break into climbing the vines is that one," Zuko said pointing, "the one with the balcony, that was my friends' room."  
"Great, I feel so much better! Not only do I have to leave all my friends, move to a new and strange town, make new friends, but now, now some boy can break into my room! I'm going to bed," Uay ran up the steps and slammed the door.  
"Interesting," Zuko smiled innerly, "well, it was nice meeting you, see you all later."

The next morning Zuko walked out of his house carrying a piece of toast.  
"Have fun at school, Zuko! Say hi to everyone for me!" Iroh yelled out the window.  
"Yeah, yeah," Zuko waved to his uncle still annoyed at what he did last night. Then the girl walked out her front door, also carrying a piece of toast. "Good morning," Zuko nodded to her.  
"Oh, yes, good morning," she nodded back and looked around confused.  
"You don't know where you're going?" Zuko guessed.  
"Right," she said slowly, "Um, you go to the public school, what is it called?"  
"Yeah, See **(A/N: pronounced 'shi') **High," Zuko nodded.  
"Strange name," Uay gave Zuko a confused look while walking down the steps to her house.  
"Yeah, I think See means four in... Japanese and it has something to do with the ancients and the four nations," Zuko shrugged.  
"Ah..." Uay nodded, "Why Japanese?"  
"No idea..." it was Zuko's turn to make a confused face.  
"So... what was your name... Zuko?" Uay started to walk down the street with him.  
"Yeah, my name's Zuko."  
"Well, could you show me the way?"  
"Well, we're going in the same way."  
"Right, so do you mind if I walk with you and try to figure out my way around?"  
Zuko laughed, "No, I don't mind."  
"Yo, Zuko!" A boy with pale skin and blue arrows tattooed onto his forehead and hands walked up.  
"Hey, Aang," Zuko waved to Aang.  
"Ohh, looks like you have a new friend," Aang elbowed Zuko playfully.  
"Shut up Aang, she's new and I'm showing her around," Zuko glared at Aang. They started walking again.  
"So, what's your name?" Aang looked past Zuko at Uay.  
"My name's Uay," She said.  
"You mean like 'moon'?" Aang asked.  
"NO!" Uay stopped.  
"You, know if you don't want people to ask that, tell them ahead of time, unless you do that to just annoy yourself," Zuko also stopped.  
Just then a boy and a girl both with tan skin and brown hair walked up. The boy had a ponytail pulled from the top of his head and the girl had braided her shoulder length hair.  
"Hey, guys, who's she?" The girl said.  
"I'm Uay," Uay said.  
"Warn them now or else they'll ask," Zuko said looking at Uay. Uay just glared.  
"Wow, the only person I've ever seen look at you like that is your sister, what'd you do to her?" The boy asked.  
"More like what am I getting blamed for. My uncle was being stupid and she's taking it out on me," Zuko said. He glanced at Uay and saw that she was still glaring at him.  
"Anyway, warn us about what?" The girl asked.  
"That her name doesn't mean 'moon' like the Yue that we know, it's spelled differently," Zuko answered for Uay.  
"Ah, by the way, I'm Katara," the girl, Katara, said.  
"And I'm Sokka. Katara and I are siblings," the boy, Sokka, said.  
"Nice to meet you. Nice to meet you all," Uay stopped glaring at Zuko.  
"So why are you walking with Zuko and Aang?" Sokka asked.  
"I don't know my way around and Zuko lives next door to me and offered to help," Uay looked at Sokka.  
"Oh, where What's-His-Face used to live?" Aang asked.  
"Yup," Zuko said.  
"Why were you friends with Jet?" Katara asked.  
"Well, when we were little we couldn't go many places and didn't know many people, I don't think we were going to be friends much longer anyway, I think I actually hate him now," Zuko was almost in an epiphany.  
"Well, apparently he's moving back in a week," Aang said.  
"Damn," Zuko looked at Aang.  
"Wait one second..." Sokka put his hands up and jumped in front of the group to get them to stop walking.  
"Guys wait up!" A voice came from behind them all, it was a girl with short black hair and glazed over eyes, "Who's she?"  
"Is she blind?"  
"Yeah I'm blind you got a problem with that, Girly?!"  
"Excuse me?!"  
"I said you got a problem with that?"  
"I got a problem with your attitude," Uay crossed her arms.  
"Well, Uay this it Toph, Toph this is Uay. Don't kill each other," Zuko took a warning step in between the two girls, Aang did the same.  
"Well, Toph, no I don't have a problem with that, but one question, how do you know where you're going?"  
"I feel vibrations in the Earth," Toph shrugged.  
"Like Earthbending?" Uay said.  
"Um, I don't know. Nobody really thinks that bending existed in the first place, but most people like to believe it did. So, I don't know," Toph shrugged and Uay nodded her head.  
"ANYWAY!" Sokka yelled and made everyone jump and turn back to him.  
"What, Sokka?" Zuko said.  
"You said that she lived where Jet did, which room is she in?" Sokka looked at Zuko to Uay.  
"How would I know?" Zuko crossed his arms.  
"My room is the only room with a balcony," Uay was glaring at Zuko again, he knew full well what room she had.  
"WHAT!" Sokka said jumping up to Uay, which surprised her so much that she did a back flip to get away form him. "That was very good form, but anyway... You do know that he can climb up into the balcony, right!" Sokka looked like he really needed therapy at the moment, he was practically foaming at the mouth.  
"Uh," Uay looked like she really wanted to think her answer through.  
"He's so lucky!" Sokka was glaring at Zuko.  
"Wow, you really are a pervert aren't you?" Zuko said.  
"No, what I mean is that she better be careful having that room."  
"O.K. then..." Uay took a step away from Sokka.  
"Uh.... sorry," Sokka smiled and they started off to the school again.  
"Wait, did someone say you have a sister," Uay looked at Zuko, but the group continued walking.  
"How do you pick up on this stuff? I think Sokka said that five minuets ago," Zuko looked at Uay with at confused face.  
"Yeah, well, do you?"  
"Yeah, her name's Azula, she lives with my father, I have a restraining order on him, that's why I don't live with him. He's the one that gave me this scar. By the way, you might want to steer clear of Azula, she and her crew go to the same school," Zuko rushed through that and Uay had to listen very carefully to catch all that, then she let it go.  
"So, are we almost there?" Uay said looking around.  
"Yup," Aang said, "So you're coming in halfway through the school year? Do you know your schedule yet?"  
"No, I need to go to the main office first and get that," Uay said looking down at the ground.  
"Well, we always go to homeroom before first period, everyday, nobody tells you that, I would know, I moved in three years ago and nobody told me that, luckily my first period class was the same as my homeroom," Aang shrugged.  
"You don't know where the main office is, do you?" Zuko asked.  
"No, I don't," Uay was still looking at the ground.  
"Don't they usually show new students around first?" Katara turned to Aang.  
"Yeah, unless all their classes are honors and can grasp it pretty quickly," Aang looked curiously at Uay.  
"Liar," Zuko stopped dead and Sokka banged into him.  
"What?" Uay said.  
"I knew I heard of you somewhere!" Zuko spun around and looked at Uay.  
"What?" Uay repeated with a different attitude.  
"You're that girl that was on the news because you had a photographic memory and memory or something and you were the top in your class and had already finished collage!" Zuko said.  
"Oh yeah!" Katara said.  
"I thought I recognized your voice form somewhere!" Toph said.  
"Sh! Stop, be quiet! I don't want anyone to know, I just want to be an average 16 year old girl! Stop!" Uay jumped up in front of everyone. "But I really don't know my way around the school, I've never seen it."  
"But you did know you're way home! Yesterday! You lied," Zuko finished.  
"No, I didn't, because I had never seen the house or walked away from it, or anything... I was dropped off at some deli, because I wanted to look around, and my... Guardians circled where the house was... but the map fell in the gutter and I had to get a new one. But the new one looked different and I didn't know what the address to the house was either, it was never given to me, so I didn't lie," Uay said matter of factly. "Please don't tell anyone!"  
"We won't, Uay," Aang said, "And we believe you," Aang nodded.  
"Right," Sokka said.  
"Fine," Zuko agreed. And Katara and Toph nodded.  
"So you really don't know where the main office is?" Zuko asked.  
"Yup, I really don't know," Uay looked at Zuko.  
"My homeroom's on the way... I'll show you where it is," Zuko walked into the school building and everyone went their separate ways. Uay ran to catch up with Zuko.  
"Are you mad at me?" Uay turned and started walking backwards in front of Zuko.  
"No, here's the main office, see ya," Zuko waved and walked on with his backpack slung over one shoulder, he turned a corner and Uay just continued watching. Then she suddenly spun around and walked into the main office.  
"What... is happening to me?" Uay walked up to the main desk and started talking to the receptionist.


	2. Whoops

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Except the character Uay)**

Uay walked into a classroom full of hollering boys and squealing girls. She looked around to see if anyone she knew was there. She was hoping there was. Then she spotted a boy in the back sitting alone.  
"Aang!" Uay walked up to him.  
"Oh, hey Uay," Aang smiled, "You're in this homeroom too? Well, now at least I know I've finally got competition."  
Uay looked at Aang confused.  
"Well, Uay, like you, I've completed college. Don't tell," Aang started.  
"Really?! I won't," Uay smile thinking to herself: Just like he said, finally, competition.  
"Yeah, but unlike you, I've completed it twice, going for my third now, but I've been making myself just pass. I've been bored with doing really well, but now I have someone to be better than," Aang smiled an innocent smile, then his face went to sudden shock, "But that only means that I have have someone to compare myself with, not that it's a REAL competition!"  
"I get it. You that we're probably on the same level and can help each other with weakness and strength?" Uay grasped it faster then Aang thought she would.  
"Well, yeah, but we're both just plain teenagers having regular lives, right?"  
"Right," Uay nodded and sat in the seat next to Aang and looked at her schedule:  
1) Math  
2) Science  
3) English  
4) Spanish/ French (alternate daily)  
5) lunch  
6) P.E.  
7) Study Hall  
8) History  
9) Music/ Health/ Art/ Technology/ P.E. (alternate)

"Hey, Aang, why do I have two P.E. classes?"  
"Oh, this school is all for the physical stuff. Hey, Uay, can I write down who's in which class. Like if I'm there or if Zuko's there are anyone?"  
"Please," Uay handed Aang her schedule and he gave her an ear-to-ear smile.  
He handed her the schedule back and she looked at who would be in what class:  
1) Math- Zuko and Sokka  
2) Science- Zuko and Aang  
3) English- Sokka and Katara  
4) Spanish/ French (alternate daily)- Aang and Zuko  
5) lunch- the five of us  
6) P.E.- Zuko  
7) Study Hall- Zuko and Toph  
8) History- Toph and Katara  
9) Music/ Health/ Art/ Technology/ P.E.- Aang/ Aang and Katara/ Zuko and Sokka/ Zuko

"Seems like you're pretty much following Zuko around. By the way, today's an E-Day which means you have Spanish and P.E. in the alternate classes. Speaking of Zuko, I think he likes you," Aang smiled.  
"Thank you for telling me who's in my classes, Aang, but everyone else is leaving, I think I should too," Uay walked out.  
"Avoiding it," Aang mumbled.  
Uay was walking down the hall trying to remember where she was going. They there was a left turn or right turn. Which way?! Uay thought.  
"Lost?" A familiar voice said behind her.  
Uay whirled around to look at Zuko.  
"Where you going?"  
"Math," Uay handed Zuko her schedule.  
"That's where I'm heading, come on," Zuko handed Uay her schedule back.  
Uay had to hold a fast pace to keep up with Zuko's long strides.  
"So, are you mad at me?" Uay had to ask.  
"Yeah, but I don't know why," Zuko said after sighing.  
"Oh, then I won't bother asking why. Um... Zuko?"  
"Yup?" Zuko turned into a classroom and Uay slowly followed.  
"You don't have to answer, but how'd your father give you that scar?"  
Zuko put his books down and looked at Uay for a second. Then he turned away and started to get the correct books out for the class.  
"Right," Uay said softly and walked to the back of the class and sat down. Just then Sokka walked in. He didn't notice Uay and took the seat next to Zuko. Uay noted that the two boys were disruptive when in the same class together. But Uay managed to stay mainly unseen. When the class was over Zuko had turned around to look at what Uay was doing, she had dropped all her papers on the floor.  
"See ya at lunch, Sokka, I forgot something," Zuko called and Sokka didn't even turn around, he just waved and walked out the classroom. "You know, if you drop your papers like that, you're never going to get to your next class on time."  
"I know," Uay was struggling to put everything in it's rightful order.  
Zuko bent down and helped Uay out, "You're schedule is almost exactly like mine, isn't it?"  
"Um, yeah," Uay pulled the last paper into a folder and stood up.  
"C'mon," Zuko started to walk out the classroom. Zuko didn't talk at all to the next class, Uay just followed a few feet away. One time Uay had tripped on something, noting that one of the jocks had stuck out their foot to trip her, she looked up and glared at them, she glanced at Zuko and he was staring at her, wondering what she would do.  
"Can I help you?" Uay stood up with amazing grace.  
The jock laughed, "You new? Hey howsabout I help you around?" He took a step towards Uay and she just stood there. "But it'll cost ya'," he laughed.  
"Oh?" Uay cocked her head looking completely innocent. Zuko's face went a little confused, this wasn't the Uay he knew, not that he knew her very well, but he knew she wouldn't do this.  
"A kiss and... a little fun," The jock took another step towards Uay and she still didn't move, holding the innocent face intact.  
"Howsabout," Uay mimicked the jock almost perfectly and took a step towards him, suddenly her face went hard," you get out of my frikken way!" She kicked the boy hard and strut down the hall, almost passing Zuko, but then whirled to face him. "You going to continue walking?"  
He nodded and just stared at her for a second.  
"Well?" she giggled at him. He shook his head and continued walking.  
Later that day they were all waling out of school and Uay felt a little distant from the others, were they really her friends, or were they just the first people she met and would move on. Aang had said he planned on being her friend, but was it just a statement, or did he mean it?  
"Uay!" Aang yelled almost in Uay's ear. She jumped and tripped on a metal tab sticking out of the ground. Zuko caught her and pulled back upright.  
"We've been trying to get your attention for a while now. And how much do you weigh, like, two pounds?" Zuko said jokingly.  
"I see you're no longer mad," Uay glared at Zuko and he smiled.  
"Whoa, a smile from Zuko!" Toph punched him and he flinched slightly.  
"So, why are you no longer angry at me?" Uay skipped in front of Zuko and gave him an innocent smile, she was warning him. Zuko remembered that smile, it was the smile she gave the jock. It was a warning smile.  
"Well, seeing the way that you beat up that jock with almost no effort..." he paused, "and how in gym you fell flat on your ass," He was ready for it, so he jumped back as Uay lunged at him. But he was smiling, for some reason.  
Uay glared at him for a second and then started to storm off.  
"Hey, hey! I didn't mean anything by it!" Zuko and the rest of the group ran up to Uay, "sorry, O.K.?"  
Uay nodded, but continued to walk away.  
"Hey, Zuko?" Aang started.  
"Yeah?" Zuko looked at Aang while struggling to keep up with Uay's pace, she had a lot of energy in her.  
"Don't you have work off today?"  
Zuko looked up for a second, "Yeah, finally!"  
"Why don't we all go see a movie or something?" Sokka said.  
"Yeah, lets SEE a movie," Toph growled.  
"Sorry," Sokka said.  
"But if you guys want to, I'll LISTEN to a movie," Toph looked at Uay, "Your heartbeats' been getting faster and faster ever since Zuko said he had work off. Why is that?"  
"Really?" Uay said through clenched teeth, they were passing by Uay's and Zuko's houses and Uay slowed as if debating with herself if she was welcome with this group of friends.  
"Why don't you come with us, Uay?" Zuko said.  
She looked at her house and searched through her pockets, "Damn!"  
"What?" Katara asked.  
"I forgot my keys in the house and my... guardians won't be back until six tomorrow morning!" Uay kicked the rock wall that semi-separated the two houses. Zuko chuckled.  
"Why don't you all go home, I'll talk to you all on the chat at eight. I'll show her how to break into her house," Zuko looked like he was trying not to smile. Uay was glaring at him.  
"Sure," Aang smiled and everyone else waved and walked away.  
"O.K. come on," Zuko walked around the house to the back.  
"Wait, does this mean we have to go through MY room!" Uay jumped back.  
"Uh, yeah..." Zuko grabbed a vine and pulled himself up, as if the vines were a ladder.  
"NO! No, no, no, I'll find my own way in!" She looked around and then glared at Zuko, he was leaning on the wall looking up.  
"This will be much faster, and what do you have to hide? Didn't you JUST move in. I mean, did you already put everything up in your room?"  
"Well, yes, I did, actually, my guardians did and its how I would've done it anyway. But it's just that... its my room, and..."  
"Come on, what do you think I'm gonna do?"  
"Not that... it's just, I don't know. Fine, show me," Uay walked up to Zuko and he continued to climb the vines. Uay mimicked his movements and he jumped up to the balcony. She also jumped, but slipped and fell. Uay braced herself for hitting the ground, but someone had grabbed her waist and wrist.  
"You've got to be more careful, you scared me," Zuko pulled Uay over the wall and quickly let go of her and stepped away.  
"Uh... Thanks," Uay walked up to her sliding door and pulled it open, "Uh, do you wanna go through the house or climb down the wall?" Uay gave him a look daring him to say he wanted to walk through her house, to walk through her room.  
"I'll climb down the wall," Zuko didn't want to push her even further.

**(This is really short compared to the previous chapie…XD)**


	3. Fencing

**Disclaimer: I own… something… not anything famous… **

Zuko slumped into the chair by his lap top and groaned. He had finally finished all of his homework.  
"And it's only 7:59!" He said to himself sarcastically, "7:59! Aw, shit!"  
He woke up his lap top and typed in the code for the group chat space.

Logged on:  
airwhiz167, prettyinblue38, boomerangboy, 2tough4u  
Logging on:  
troubled69

airwhiz167: hey zuko!  
prettyinblue38: hey!  
2though4u: ok, stop procrastinating u 2 and cut to the chase! u no u want 2 no and u want 2 no now!  
boomerangboy: sorry zuko, aang's gotta ask u, we dared him to... but we all want to know.  
troubled69: Can you guys do me a favor and type like people that actually know how to type or else I'm not answering anything, and thank you Sokka for doing it the most.  
2tough4u: Yeah, yeah, yeah, happy now?!  
troubled69: Sure! :D  
2tough4u: Aang, ask him!  
airwhiz167: Fine! Uh... Zuko... did you uh.....  
prettyinblue38: This is Zuko's business.... and we shouldn't be asking him.  
troubled69: Tell me now or else I'm gonna kick all of your asses into next year!  
ALL: DID YOU KISS HER?!  
troubled69: ...?  
boomerangboy: Just tell us.  
troubled69: ...XD  
2tough4u: A yes or no will suffice!  
troubled69: NO!  
boomerangboy: fine... we just wanted to know...  
troubled69: I'm logging off, see you all later....  
2tough4u: Tell Uay to walk with us again tomorrow! I like her...  
airwhiz167: Yeah... I think she could be our friend... she seems to have the same attitude as Toph, but a good look on life...  
prettyingblue38: Aang! Stop while you're behind.  
Logged Off:  
troubled69  
boomerangboy: Well then!  
2tough4u: See ya!  
Logged Off:  
boomerangboy  
2tough4u  
prettyinblue38: Sorry, Aang, I g2g!  
airwhiz167: K see ya.  
prettyinblue38: bye!  
Logged Off:  
prettyinblue38  
airwhiz167

Aang sighed and looked at the empty chat space.  
"Should I tell them that I'm probably worse off than Uay?" Aang laid back on the bed.  
"AANG! BED, NOW!" Gyatsu yelled up.  
"O.K.!"  
Aang looked once more at Uay's permanent record on the school data base, which he hacked, and then turned off his old lap top and flipped the switch to the main light.  
"Well, Uay, lets see how we compete," Aang whispered to himself with a big smile. It wasn't an actually competing smile, but a playful smile as if waiting for a big surprise someone promised.

"... called! Pick up the phone!" Gyatsu yelled up to Aang.  
"Who?!" Aang called back trying and failing to wake himself up.  
"ZUKO!"  
Aang made a strained "oh" noise and stumbled to the phone.  
"Wa's uuh?" Aang mumbled.  
"Come on, dude, it's morning, which means time to wake! Or else I'm having Katara scream into the phone," Aang heard Zuko's muffled voice through the crappy phone.  
"Wha?"  
"Everyone is here early, so hurry! Or else we're all walking to school without you and..."  
"Crap," Aang looked at the phone, "Uh... Gyatsu! The phone died again!"  
Aang heard unappreciative comments coming from his own guardian and shook his head. "Sorry Gyatsu."  
Aang giggled at himself and quickly got dressed. He then ran to Zuko's house and just got there when they were leaving.  
"HEY!" Aang called and they all stopped and turned. "Sorry I'm late, but, well, you know," Aang shrugged.  
"Yeah, we all know you're lazy," Toph punched Aang on the shoulder.  
"So," Sokka started, as if he knew that he was about to be killed, and knew better, "Zuko, you gonna invite your girlfriend to walk with us?"  
Zuko tried to stay calm, "She probably left already," he shrugged.  
"Naw, I was watching for you," Sokka ran because this time, Zuko did lunge at him. Just as Uay walked out her door carrying a piece of toast.  
"Wow," Uay said walking down the steps. She then tossed the toast over the fence into her yard.  
"I would've eaten that!" Sokka complained.  
"He eats anything," Katara explained before Uay said anything.  
"Why did you do that?" Sokka looked longingly at the toast that was now in the grass under a big tree.  
"I don't eat breakfast," Uay shrugged.  
"Why?" Zuko said.  
"I don't either," Aang looked at Uay. Then for a second it was like they were having a staring contest. Then Uay swiftly turned away and walked away.  
"What was that about?" Zuko asked Aang.  
"I don't know?" Aang smiled and started to follow Uay.  
Everyone shrugged and followed.  
"Uh, Uay?" Zuko walked forward. "Have you made any other friends?"  
"Other?" Uay seemed a little stumped.  
"Are we not your friends, Uay?" Katara said what everyone was thinking.  
"Well I..." Uay blushed.  
"Come on you guys, or else we ARE going to be late!" Aang called to get everyone's attention.  
Sokka looked at his watch. "Two minuets until class starts!"  
"Not good!" Uay turned towards the school and everyone started to run. The warning bell rung just as they walked in. The group split and Uay and Aang were racing for their homeroom, which, of course, was the furthest from the front door.  
"You're fast!" Aang said.  
"You too!" Uay sped up a little and Aang matched her.  
"Gym is another thing for us to compete in then... isn't it?" Aang laughed and Uay laughed too. It was all in good fun. They ran in the homeroom door just as the second bell rang. The bell to say that they should all be in class.  
"Whoa! Just in time!" Some of the kids were asking when they walked through the door to see if they were fast. But the interested teens didn't get answered, the other two had to remember to breathe.  
"Heh! Do you think the others will realize any time soon that we're competing in all this?" Uay smiled at Aang.  
"No, but I do think that Zuko will wonder why I continuously yet playfully glare at his girlfriend," Aang smiled at her.  
"He's not...! I'm not...!" Uay took a step back from Aang.  
"Go to math and have fun!" Aang slightly laughed.  
Uay walked out and went to math. When she walked in, Zuko and Sokka were whispering, and when they saw her, they stopped.  
"Oh, great," she mumbled loud enough for them to hear, "people talking about me. And only on my second day!"  
"Uay," Sokka smiled at her, "why don't you sit with us?"  
"What?" Uay seemed suspicious.  
"Hey, we're friends, right?" Zuko tried a smile, but seemed preoccupied with what he and Sokka were talking about.  
Uay smiled and sat next to Sokka, further from Zuko. Zuko seemed a little upset about her decision. But didn't say anything. During lunch everyone was quiet and Uay felt out of place but that was only for the first four minuets of lunch.  
"So, how's your second day going, Uay?" Aang seemed to be challenging her.  
Uay flirtatiously put her elbows on the table, rested her head in her hands and smiled at Aang, then she said, "Well, it's..." she paused and suddenly glared at him, "interesting."  
Aang glared back and then at the same moment, they smiled and laughed as if with an inside joke. The rest of the group looked quizzically at them.  
"Hey," A voice from behind Uay sounded.  
"Go away," Katara glared at the guy.  
"Hey, hey," the boy put his hands up in defense, "I just wanted to know if the new hottie would like a tour of the school," he gestured towards Uay.  
Before turning to the boy, Uay put on a sickly sweet smile. A certain smile that Zuko recognized.  
"I can't help but get the feeling that you mean something... ah, different?" Uay hedged. She had her hands behind her back and her fists were slowly clenching.  
"Come on, leave these losers behind and come with me, I've got much more class then these failures. I mean look at Aang for instance, he's failing every class and probably won't get into collage, and Zuko, he's got a scar with family issues."  
Zuko and Aang both stood up ready to fight. Uay threw her hand out to stop them and Zuko's fighting stance lessened, Aang made a curious face a stood straight.  
"Hm," Uay pretended to be considering, "No. They are my friends," Uay wavered a bit on that sentence, but both Katara and Aang put their hands on her shoulders for support, "and they've already almost completely showed me around. I'm good. Oh, and," Uay took a threating step towards the now confused boy, "if you make fun of them ever again, I will personally kick your ass into next century."  
"You think you're so good," the boy backed away with a slight scared look, "but I will get you. Don't fall for stupid Zuko or that pathetic oaf, Sokka, you deserve better, and I'm better!"  
Uay turned to the group and pretended to puke. "Who was that bastard?"  
"That was Jet," Toph answered.  
"He's a donkey-hole," Katara continued.  
"He's dated all the hottest girls in the school... but you girls wouldn't get that," Sokka blushed.  
"He twists stories and makes people hate us, especially me," Zuko looked away.  
"He needs a good beating," Aang was glaring in the direction Jet ran off to, "no girl has been able to deny him. Like he's so much better then everyone else."  
Uay looked at Katara to Toph.  
"They always thought he was an asshole, though," Aang nodded to Katara and Toph.  
"One of the reasons we still hang out with them," Zuko smiled.  
"Are you saying if we did go out with that airhead you wouldn't like us?" Toph aggressively said.  
"No, just saying you have common sense," Zuko shrugged.  
"Let's go," Uay suggested, "we're gonna be late if we don't go to our lockers now."  
"I'll see you outside the gym," Zuko waved to Uay as they separated and Zuko walked to his locker with Aang. The girls and Sokka's lockers were down the other end of the hall. "Do you know her?"  
"What?" Aang asked.  
"Uay, did you know her?" Zuko repeated.  
"No, why?" Aang looked quizzical.  
"You just seem so close to her... well if you..." Zuko refused to look at Aang.  
"WHAT?! NO! I think that she and I can be great friends... nothing more, and anyway, it's you she likes," Aang shrugged and side-glanced at Zuko.  
"Wait, what?" Zuko didn't seem to get what Aang was saying.  
"Go to gym, and make sure that Uay's your partner!" Aang pushed Zuko in front of the gym and threw his books at him. Zuko tried to balance his books while hopping on one foot feeling bewildered. Also wondering why Aang was laughing.  
Suddenly Zuko lost his footing and fell.  
"Hey," a voice said and caught him, "careful."  
"Uay?" Zuko then realized all his weight was in Uay's arms, "Uh, sorry," he quickly stood up.  
Uay covered her mouth to hide her smile. Zuko glared at her. "See you in there!" Uay waved as she walked away.  
Zuko shook his head walking into the boys' changing room. He walked out of the changing room laughing to a joke with several acquaintances.  
"Choose partners!" The coach said, "you will be fencing this quarter! Find somebody with equal fighting skills."  
Aang's voice echoed in Zuko's head: ... make sure that Uay's your partner!  
Zuko watched the girls leave the girls' changing room and the coach repeated his orders. He then watched as Uay tripped over air. And the girls laughed at her. Zuko saw as she halfway sat up, and her hair covered her face. Zuko walked over to Uay and watched as most of the girls stared at him. He held out his hand for Uay, his face was between grim and happy.  
Uay smiled and took his hand. All the girls looked curious as they all gossiped and giggled and watched as Uay, as they thought, flirted with "one of the hottest guys in school".  
"Thanks," Uay whispered and looked away as her face reddened.  
"So, do you want to be partners?" Zuko pushed his hair out of his eyes. Uay smiled and bit her lip, and then her mouth opened slightly as if in surprise.  
"Didn't he say equal..." Uay started.  
"Yeah," Zuko shrugged, "but who really cares?"  
"Okay," Uay smiled and nodded.  
"Do you have partners?" The coach didn't wait for answers, "Good! Now get your gear on!"  
Zuko watched as Uay quickly put on her gear, as if she'd done it several hundred times.  
"Face your partners!" Coach said just as Zuko had finished and he turned to Uay whose face turned blank, "Put on your helmets!" Uay put hers on and Zuko followed and he turned to see several students struggling with the average gear, "Ready? Fight!"  
Uay didn't hesitate a second. She lunged and Zuko just managed to block. Uay twirled backwards, and then spun around so that she was behind Zuko. And no matter how many times Zuko turned, he couldn't see Uay. Suddenly she was in front of him and she touched his vest.  
Uay: 1 Zuko: 0  
"Go up to 3 fights!"  
It was like a dance that only Uay had rehearsed and Zuko knew a few steps. The dance went on and Uay seemed to be teasing Zuko. There were many times that Uay could have hit, but she didn't. Then when it seemed she got bored she hit.  
Uay: 5 Zuko: 0  
"Who's won," Coach seemed to know the answer.  
"We, ah," Uay removed her helmet and showed her "innocent" face, "we went a little further then three. I got five and Zuko got..." She looked at him for approval.  
"It was five to none," Zuko removed his helmet.  
Coach looked shocked, "I thought it was Zuko that was winning... Zuko got... none?"  
"She's good," Zuko nodded towards Uay. Her face was blank and her messy bun had her hair sprawled all over face.  
"With her hair like that," Zuko thought, "she looks almost evil, but... wait! What am I thinking?"  
"She..." Coach shook his head, "Good! Now get changed! Zuko! Uay! I wish to talk to you two."  
Uay quietly removed her gear and got changed then she found Zuko already talking to Coach.  
"What?!" Zuko suddenly screamed, but Uay didn't waver, she walked right up to the two.  
"What's up?" Uay asked.  
"Coach says that we can't be partners because he thinks I'm going to go easy on you, that I'm too good to let that happen!"  
"Okay," Uay nodded, "then let me fight you. Then you will see how good I really am."  
Uay took a threatening step towards Coach.  
"Forget it," Zuko took two late passes and pushed Uay out. When they left, Uay was scowling.  
"I could have beaten him," Uay stomped down the hall.  
"Yeah," Zuko ran to catch up with her, "but it's not worth it. Come on," Zuko smiled at Uay and stepped behind her to push her forward, "we have study hall."  
Zuko took her hand and went to pulling Uay forward.


	4. Gym and Time

**I don't own anything… except my laptop… but that's only because nobody else wants it…XD**

_"Coach says that we can't be partners because he thinks I'm going to go easy on you, that I'm to good to let that happen!"  
"Okay," Uay nodded, "then let me fight you. Then you will see how good I really am."  
Uay took a threatening step towards Coach.  
"Forget it," Zuko took two late passes and pushed Uay out. When they left, Uay was scowling.  
"I could have beaten him," Uay stomped down the hall.  
"Yeah," Zuko ran to catch up with her, "but it's not worth it. Come on," Zuko smiled at Uay and stepped behind her to push her forward, "we have study hall."  
Zuko took her hand and went to pulling Uay forward._

Uay trudged into the cafeteria, where she, Zuko and Toph had study hall. Zuko continued to push her forward until he shoved her down into a seat next to Toph.

"Hey," Toph didn't even turn to them.

"Yo," Zuko said. Uay hit him. "What?!"

"Don't say 'yo', it sounds stupid," Uay rolled her eyes and kicked the table leg.

"What's up with her?" Toph asked.

"She's pissed because Coach won't let her fight me in fencing, because she beat me," Zuko said.

"Did you let her win?" Toph subtly placed her foot on the tile Zuko was standing on.

Uay nodded slightly.

"Yeah," Zuko said.

"Liar," Toph smiled, "she beat you? But you kick everyone's ass!"

"Not hers apparently," Zuko smiled and sat across from Uay, she barely smiled and then looked away.

"Come on Uay," Toph stood up.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked warily.

"We're going to go show coach how good at fencing Uay really is. If she really kicked your ass, this shouldn't be a problem," Toph said as she walked out dragging Uay as she went.

Uay grabbed Zuko and he was pulled along too. They looked really odd walking down the hall way, and people gave them looks, but, this was school, and this was Toph, you can be an idiot in that circumstance.

"COACH!!!" Toph said, getting the attention of Coach and his entire class.

"No, Toph!" Zuko whispered as if he were scolding a dog.

"Can I help you three?" Coach walked up to them and half glared at Uay.

"You're gonna teach your class," Toph paused for dramatic affect, Uay and Zuko rolled their eyes, "by fighting Uay."

"I don't want to hurt a girl," Coach said, and suddenly half the class (the girls), Toph, and Uay started yelling at Coach for being sexist. Coach held up his hands for everyone to be silent. "If it will stop all the yelling and continue my class."

Uay grinned evilly and went over to the gear. Once again, she put on the gear professionally and looked around the class, she saw Aang waving at her to get her attention. She gave him a questioning look and then he pretended to be in a fencing match and then pointed to himself and then her. She nodded and mouthed, later.

Uay turned to her opponent and held out her right hand. Coach looked at her hand for a second and then laughed. He hit her hand away and went to jump at Uay. She jumped away and got into a fighting stance, finishing putting on her gear. The class watched silently while Uay and Coach circled each other for a moment and then one attacked. Soon, it once again became a dance. This time, it was a much more difficult dance and Uay wasn't getting bored with this dance.

Uay made the dance faster, harder to keep up with and understand, and like before, it was like a dance that only Uay had rehearsed. She would step, turn, jab, turn again, then suddenly turn the other way, and continue. Coach got confused and just put his hands in front of his face for protection.

Uay tapped him on the head with her "weapon" and then removed her gloves and helmet.

"I win." She walked away and took the rest of the gear off and walked over to Aang, Zuko and Toph followed.

"That was amazing," Toph said as she walked, "how did you learn to fence like that? Did you see his face when she won? What did it look like?"

"Pure shock," Zuko and Toph started going on about the fight and Uay started to talk to Aang.

"Still willing to try?" Uay cracked her knuckles menacingly, but with a smile.

"Yeah," Aang smiled back.

"Whatever," Uay shrugged, "Did you have English yet?"

"No. Why?" Aang looked confused.

"There's a pop quiz that she grades during class," Uay smiled again, Aang returned the smile, "Tell me what you get."

"Oh, Aang is going to fail that!" Zuko started laughing.

"I'm not that pathetic," Aang said.

"You're failing EVERY class. The only way for you to actually pass English this year is to get 100 on almost every test!"

"That can be managed," Aang said almost inaudible towards Uay, "I know dude!" he said louder, and whinier, "Don't remind me!"

"C'mon," Uay started to walk out of the Gym, "we need to get back to study hall."

Toph and Zuko followed Uay out of the gym and waved at Aang.

"What was that about?" Zuko asked.

"What?" Uay said innocently.

"The whole, 'tell me what you get' thing," Zuko said.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Uay waved her hand.

Zuko grunted and Toph shrugged. The tree of them walked to the cafeteria and then continued on with their day.

When Uay and Zuko had Gym again taht

After school, everyone had started walking home in silence.

"Hey," Toph said, "Since it's Friday, why doesn't everybody just drop their stuff off at home and come over to my house. The girls will sleep over and the guys can come to watch movies and play games. And then leave afterwards."

"I love how you said, 'and leave afterwards'," Sokka said.

"Last time the only one that left was Aang. Zuko fell asleep on the couch and you got drunk over sugar!"

"Sorry," Zuko said.

"Are you coming, Uay?" Aang asked.

"Am I invited?"

"Hello? Earth to Uay, I'm not crewel enough to talk about getting together with people with somebody not invited walking with us," Toph rolled her eyes.

"What will we be doing?" Uay asked.

"It depends," Katara said, "We decide what we want to do when we get there."

Uay nodded and the group split down the different roads.

"So, Uay, are you coming?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, sure, but I don't know where her house is."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure," Uay walked up her sidewalk to her house and threw her bag in. Zuko did the same and Uay followed him as he walked away.

When they all met up, nobody said anything, just nodded at each other and walked into Toph's house.

"So," Toph said, "What are we doing?"

"Let's…" Sokka tried, "I got nothin'."

"Let's play truth or dare," Katara said.

**Ok, I know that truth or dare is really stupid, but really fun! Well… review! Because you know you want to!!!!! **


	5. Dares and Alcohol

**I don't own anything… except my laptop… but that's only because nobody else wants it…XD**

"_So," Toph said, "What are we doing?"_

"_Let's…" Sokka tried, "I got nothin'."_

"_Let's play truth or dare," Katara said. _

"Truth or dare?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, idiot, truth or dare," Toph rolled her eyes.

"Why not?" Aang shrugged.

"I could think of a few good reasons," Uay said.

"Oh, come on, Uay! It'll be fun!" Katara said.

"I could also think of a few good reasons," Zuko sat back and crossed his arms.

"Yes, like that fact that we already know just about everything there is to know about each other," Sokka said.

"Doesn't matter, it's the dares that are fun," Toph said.

"No they are not fun!" Sokka said, "last time you had me streak through school!"

The entire group stifled a laugh.

"NOT FUNNY!" Sokka said.

"That's not bad," Zuko said, "I rather streak then have them put makeup all over me, fix my hair and wear girl clothes to school. Including the bra!"

"My old school was much worse," Aang said, "My dare was… well, never mind."

"I say we make it dare, or double dare!" Toph said.

"Hello! Can we say horrible 'dare' cliché?" Uay said.

"Yeah, yeah," Toph said, "it sounds horrible, I know, but nonetheless fun."

"I'd rather jump off a cliff," Zuko said.

"We're playing; it'll be fun," Katara said, "Might as well."

"Truth or dare, Katara," Toph said.

"Isn't it dare or double dare?"

"Then everyone would just say dare, what's the difference?" Toph said.

"The difference is that with dare or double dare, you're supposed to take shots," Uay said, acting like she really wasn't sure about it.

"Like, alcohol?" Sokka asked. Everyone was silent and they all looked at Uay. She looked at them and then sat up strait. "Alcohol?" Sokka tried to confirm.

"Yes, alcohol, and no, it's not that bad. Also, how are we supposed to get hold of alcohol anyway? So, why not just sod it?" Uay smiled at them all. Her smile slowly faded as nobody said anything, "Okay, I went to a university and all… remember? They drink and smoke and… well, yeah, so what?"

"Alright," Zuko nodded, "Do your parents have any wine or anything?"

"Yeah," Toph said.

"Are you kidding?" Uay said while she stood up. Zuko looked at her with a blank look and just waited for Toph to get back with three wine bottles and six glasses. Toph handed everyone a glass and put the wine bottles in the centre of their circle. Uay looked at the bottles as if she didn't k now what they were. She picked one of them up and opened it. She sniffed the top of it, touched the rim and then put her finger to her mouth. "This is a strong wine. You know; the kind that easily gets you pretty high. Not as bad as beer… well, yet."

"Let's get started," Toph said as she poured about a shot into everyone's glass. "So Uay, we just tell somebody a dare, and if they don't want to do it, they take a shot?"

"Yup," Uay looked at the glass in her hands and then looked at them all. "You can't be serious," she tried one more time.

"We're serious," Zuko said, swishing the liquid in his glass.

"Somebody dare Katara first, she's the one who initiated the game," Uay said.

"Isn't it that whoever initiated the game gets to choose who goes first or whatever?" Aang said.

"Generally," Uay shrugged, "but she was the one who said to play this, and I, quite frankly, don't want to; so she should go first, seeing as how it's a negative thing to _at least_ one person."

"Fine," Sokka said, "Katara, I dare you to take a shot."

"Either way," Katara said, "I'm taking a shot." She drank what was in the glass and then gagged. She refilled it and gagged again. "Uay, since you're so keen to play… I dare you to tell us a secret about yourself."

"That's like a truth," Uay observed. She shook her head and looked like she was thinking, "I've never had a boyfriend or a boy that's a friend."

"Why not?" Katara asked.

"One," Uay said, "Aang, I dare you to tell something about _your_self."

Aang glared at Uay for a second, knowing what she was getting at. She was going to pressure him into telling everyone that he had done even better than Uay had. That now he had a challenge, and he was going to take it. But here was another challenge. She was challenging him to tell. He was going to fight a challenge with a challenge. He just glared a second more, and took a shot. He silently refilled his glass and turned to Zuko.

"I dare you to kiss Uay."

"WHAT!?" Both Uay and Zuko said. Sokka looked from Aang to Uay to Zuko to the others. Toph was staring into nothingness, dumbstruck. Katara blinked as if that would help her hearing.

"You heard me," Aang said, ignoring the others and crossing his arms over his chest.

"No offence, Uay, but I'm more romantic then that," Zuko took the shot and shook his head.

"You? Romantic? Ha!" Toph said. Zuko threw a pillow at her and she ducked. "But I've never seen you be a romantic! Not even with your girlfriend… did you _ever_ kiss her?"

"No," Zuko rolled his eyes.

"I can see why," Katara said, "just think about her… she's well… odd."

"Odd?" Zuko said and smiled.

"Odd," Toph said and made a face.

"Oooodd," Sokka held out the word and everyone laughed; everyone but Uay.

"Uh… what?" Uay said.

"Whenever someone says a word like 'odd', 'seriously', 'like', 'whatever', 'well', 'uh', or just about any other word like that, we make fun of it," Zuko said, leaning against the sofa leg.

"Why?" Uay said.

"Because we can," Aang said, smiling.

"That's not what I mean, I mean well, why did you start doing this and when?" Uay gave everyone a look, as if they were insane.

"Sokka," Zuko said loudly, "I dare you to streak in school."

"No way," Sokka shook his head, "not again."

Sokka looked at the shot glass in his hand, sniffed it and gagged. Zuko laughed.

"Are you sure?" Zuko asked, smiling. Sokka gave him a stern look, and then downed the wine. He gagged and then dry heaved. "You could've just taken the dare."

"No! That was embarrassing, and _everybody _saw me!" Sokka looked around, and everyone tried not to laugh.

"Uay didn't," Toph said through giggles.

"I don't want to," Uay made a face and turned to Sokka, "Your turn to give someone a dare."

Sokka nodded, and looked around as if he were thinking, "Toph you haven't had a dare yet. I dare you to cause a riot in study hall tomorrow."

"Awesome! How big a riot?" Toph asked, smiling.

"As big as possible."

"Are Uay and I going to get caught in the midst of all this?" Zuko asked.

"Naw," Toph said, "I'll try to keep you two out. Now, Twinkle Toes, I dare you to tell why you and Uay have some competition thing going on."

"We don't," Aang said blankly.

"Liar," Toph sighed impatiently.

"Well, it's not exactly a competition," Aang said.

"Do you like her?" Sokka said.

"No! Well, as a friend, yes, but no," Aang said, "Uay, come here."

"Why?" Uay said.

"Because I want to give you a dare, but I don't want anyone else to hear," He smiled wickedly.

Uay sighed and walked over to Aang and then he whispered in her ear, "I dare you to seduce Zuko."

"WHAT?!" Uay screamed and jumped up.

"Not that much but just… enough," Aang said.

"Definition of 'enough,'" Uay crossed her arms. Aang waved her down again and whispered one word. She nodded and sad back down.

"Sokka, I dare you to take a dare off the internet and do it," Uay said, "those are probably worse then I could ever do."

"That's because people are sick and twisted," Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Oh I know!" Uay smiled.

"You're weird," Sokka said, looking up dares on google.

"That is something I have come to terms with. My weirdness has agreed to try to stop the voices in my head and I had agreed to listen to it every once in a while," Uay said matter-of-factly. Zuko smiled and laughed once.

"That's weird within itself," Zuko raised one eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, but people do odd things, and if others can't look past it, then they can't really be people," Uay said, looking at her fingerless gloves.

"I don't really follow," Aang said.

"Good," Uay said, "find anything yet, Sokka?"

"Yeah, it says to go outside and act drunk, have somebody call the police on you, and as soon as the police get there, act sane," Sokka said, "good enough for you?"

"Is there a phone booth near by?" Uay asked.

"Yeah," Zuko said, "but nobody uses it."

"We'll make an anonymous call to the police, and add ding dong ditching to it," Uay said.

"You want me to ding dong ditch as well?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah," Uay nodded.

"Oh, I have to see this!" Toph said as everyone got up to watch. Sokka sighed and walked outside.

**I know, truth or dare is still stupid, but… and also, I suck! I havn't updated in forever! XD Well, I'll update with a longer one, and one that gets out of the whole dare scene too. I'm so sorry for taking forever! (for the other story too, I'll update on the weekend for that as well) Thank you for reading and I love others opinions! **


	6. Stereotypes

**I don't own anything, wait… wait… no, I don't. Oh, and I suck! I just got this in! I really suck and I'm really, really, really, really sorry! Does everybody forgive me!!!!???? Please?!**

"_You want me to ding dong ditch as well?" Sokka asked._

"_Yeah," Uay nodded._

"_Oh, I have to see this!" Toph said as everyone got up to watch. Sokka sighed and walked outside. _

Sokka took a deep breath and started to run down the streets.

"BLEH!!! RAWR!!! RAWR!!! MWAHAHHAHAH!" Sokka ran up somebody's steps and ran the door bell 42 times and then ran away, "MEW!!! MEOW!!! BARK!!! GROWL!!!"

Somebody turned the corner and Sokka ran up to them, "HI!!! MY NAME IS HARRY POTTER!!! I'M A WIZARD!!!!!! I CAN KIIIIIILLLLLLLL YOU!!!!!!!!! AVADA-"

The girl ran away screaming.

"Poor girl," Uay shook her head, and then walked up to the phone booth. She dialed 911 and waited, then laughed. "Some phone booths don't let you call the police without money, some do, how odd."

They laughed as Sokka pretended to have a seizure on the ground in front of a poor stander by.

"'Ello?" Uay faked an English accent, "Yes, there is a boy, about 16 here, where?" Uay rattled off the address of one of the houses, "Yes, I think he's drunk. No, no, he's walking around, yelling and ringing doorbells… yes. No, I can't. No, this is why I'm calling from a phone booth," Uay started to sound irritated, "_Yes_ I wish to remain anonymous! Goodbye!"

She slammed the phone on the hook, "why are police men so stupid?"

"That really says something, doesn't it?" Aang said.

Uay looked blankly at him for a moment, and then laughed, "yeah, I guess it does!"

"NO!!!! DONDE ESTA MI GALLETA??????!!! I WANT MILK!!!! WHHAA!" Sokka actually tripped and fell in the gutter. He stood up and staggered forward, covered in leaves, dirt and other gunk.

"Now he looks drunk!" Katara laughed.

And then they saw the police car. They started walking away from the phone booths and looking at Sokka as if they were just walking by.

"Hey, hey!" A stereotypical police officer stepped out of the car, the group held back a laugh. He was fat and eating a donut, he was also holding a coffee cup from Starbucks. He waddled forward and put his hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"Uh, hello officer," Sokka acted sane and brushed off his shoulders and shirt, "can I help you with something?"

"Are you causing problems here?" The fat officer asked.

"No, sir," Sokka made a confused face.

"Have you seen anyone causing problems?"

"Yes," Sokka said, "that way," he pointed.

"You kids!" the fat police officer pointed at the group.

"Yes?" Uay stepped forward.

"Did you call the police under false conditions?" the officer asked. Sokka was a bad liar. But Uay was a good actress. Then again, so was Aang.

"No?" Aang made a confused face.

"Somebody was causing problems, running around, and screaming," Aang said.

"I didn't see where they went," Uay said, "did you?"

"Nope," Aang said, and then smiled, "But we'll let you know if we see anything."

"Come on," Uay smiled at Sokka. He just nodded and followed them inside.

As soon as they were all inside, everyone but Sokka started to crack up.

"That was not funny!"

"Oh yes it was!" Uay said.

"You are a horrible actor, Sokka," Zuko said.

"That will be in my memory forever," Toph laughed.

"You sounded more insane then drunk, but it was still funny," Katara said.

"We are NOT playing truth or dare anymore," Sokka said.

Everyone laughed, "Understandable, don't you think?" Katara said.

"I'm going to go home, then," Uay said, "bye."

"I'll go with you," Zuko said.

"Awwww," Aang said.

"Don't be a girl, Aang," Uay walked out the door and looked up at the sky, "What time is it?"

"About…" Zuko looked at his watch, "about eight."

"That late?" Uay said, "How?"

Zuko laughed and then they walked in silence.

When they got to their houses, Uay turned to face Zuko. "Thank you for showing me around, and well…"

"No problem," Zuko smiled.

"See you…" Uay said, and then turned to go.

"Uay," Zuko said, "Uh… tomorrow is our movie night… do you wanna come?"

"I don't think…"

"If this is some issue with not being welcome…"

"If it is, it's because I'm not. I'm new, remember," Uay smiled and walked away.

**Go ahead, kill me. This is really late and it's another short one! I feel soooo bad! Well, now I've made sure to make time! And… for those who care, if I get 20 reviews I'll put in three longer chapters before Christmas! If not, well, you might get one… **


	7. Chatting and Gothics

**I don't own anything I actually WANT to own. Oh, and the last few chapters REALLY sucked… XD**

"_Uay," Zuko said, "Uh… tomorrow is our movie night… do you wanna come?"_

"_I don't think…"_

"_If this is some issue with not being welcome…"_

"_If it is, it's because I'm not. I'm new, remember," Uay smiled and walked away._

Zuko stood dumbstruck for a second as he watched Uay walk into her house and slightly turn to wave at him. She walked into her house and Zuko still watched as several lights flicked on and then off a few seconds later. He mentally tracked the path to her room from memories of being in that house so many times before. He still watched as he saw the light in her room flick on. Then waited as she slowly walked to the large window that was just at the balcony, she was looking up at the sky, then she shook her head and walked back into her room, out of sight.

Zuko walked over to his house, and simply walked in. Does uncle _ever_ lock the door? He thought. He simply walked in the dark. He knew this house better then anywhere else. And then he jumped about a foot in the air when the phone rang. He took a second to start breathing and then slowly picked up the still ringing phone.

"Hey?" he asked into the phone. And he waited as he heard bickering in the background, knowing it was his friends he had just left.

"Oh, hey," it was Aang, "go on to the chat in ten minutes, and try to get Uay on too." Then suddenly the dial tone sounded.

"Apparently I have no choice," he said partially to the phone, and partially to his self. He walked over to the second floor window and picked up one of the rocks that were resting on the window sill. Iroh had issues with Zen Gardens. Zuko rolled his eyes and tossed the rock at the big window that was attached to the house next to his. Uay walked to the window and then stepped out the door to see what he wanted. She was wearing her hair down for the first time Zuko had seen, and she had changed into a long and baggy t-shirt that had a picture of Light and Ryuk from Death Note on it. Zuko stopped and stared for a second because the shirt only went a little higher then her knees.

"What?" She broke the silence and rolled her eyes at the hormone-crazed teen boy. He shook his head and made a point at looking at her face.

"Hey," Zuko said and smiled, "Aang just called me and told me to get you on our chat."

"And that means?" Uay said, pressing for more information. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg and slightly bent the other. Zuko wondered why he was so sensitive to her slight movements.

"We have our own chat room that only people we give the password to can into, and Aang told me to give you the password and get you on the chat," Zuko explained. Uay nodded and Zuko rambled off the password and where to go. Uay nodded again, and then walked back into her room and pulled the curtains. Zuko stood there for a minute, and then turned to get his laptop. He flicked on the lights in his room and flung his self onto the bed.

**Logged on**

**airwhiz167, prettyinblue38, boomerangboy, 2tough4u, Gothicness94**

**Logging on**

**troubled69 **

**airwhiz167: Heyheyhey!**

**troubled69: "gothicness94" O.o?**

**Gothicness94: Deal with it, pretty boy.**

**troubled69: XD**

**boomerangboy: hey, Uay, are you really… a *goth*?**

**Gothicness94: Not only am a *goth*, but I'm Goth! =D**

**Gothicness94: Now deal with it.**

**2tough4u: W-O-W, I say again, I like this girl!**

**prettyinblue38: so, you go to stores like *shivers* Hot Topic?**

**Gothicness94: You don't like Hot Topic? *dies a little inside***

**boomerangboy: Isn't like, all the stuff in Hot Topic *slutty*?**

**Gothicness94: Stop putting *asterisks* around words unless it's a reaction. *dies at stupidity***

**boomerangboy: sorry… D=**

**Gothicness94: Yeah, a lot of the stuff is slutty. And get this, you have to be 18 to buy underwear there… **

**Troubled69: isn't the uh… yeah… isn't **_**that**_** slutty-er then everything else?**

**Gothicness94: Having some hormone release there, Zuko?**

**Troubled69: *dies* Yeah, "deal with it."**

**Gothicness94: And anyway, not all the stuff is Gothic…**

**Prettyinblue38: really, well, you haven't worn anything gothic.**

**Gothicness: Yeah, that's because my… parents… won't let me until… I don't know, I've made friends…?**

**Airwhiz167: well, you've made friends! =D**

**2tough4u: I want to see you in a goth outfit!**

**Boomerangboy: uh… Toph, you can't **_**see**_**.**

**2tough4u: then how do I chat to you guys… huh? Smart one!**

**Boomerangboy: fine, then you don't see the greatest!**

**Prettyinblue38: Uay, is black your colour?**

**Gothicness94: … You could say that…**

**Boomerangboy: do you look hott in black!?**

**Prettyinblue38: *hits sokka***

**Troubled69: Sokka, don't be a fucking idiot.**

**2tough4u: hey Uay, do you have any gothic clothes I could borrow?**

**Gothicness94: yeah, come on over, and I'll give you some. And, hey, **(A/N I don't know what time I made it in the story… but you know what… it is officially Christmas time there! … or whatever holiday you celebrate ^^;) **when does Christmas break start?**

**Airwhiz167: Wednesday next week… hey, do you guys want to do a secret santa thing this year!**

**Prettyinblue38: Yeah!**

**Boomerangboy: Why not?**

**Troubled69: Uh… no!**

**2tough4u: Whatever.**

**Gothicness94: am I allowed to have an opinion?**

**Airwhiz167: Duh! =P**

**Troubled69: I keep trying to tell her, she's our friend, but she won't believe me.**

**Prettyinblue38: Uay, you are our friend, and you have an opinion.**

**Gothicness94: In which case, NO!**

**Airwhiz167: Oh, well, the yeses have it!**

**Gothicness94: How so? There were two no's and two maybes and two yeses.**

**2tough4u: I'll change mine to a yes.**

**Gothicness94: *dies* Anyway, Toph, come on over, and I'll lend you some of my clothes.**

**Airwhiz167: wait! Guys! Meet at my house tomorrow morning for the secret santa thing! Zuko, show Uay the way!**

**Troubled69: sure… XD**

**Logged off**

**Troubled69, Gothicness94, 2tough4u**

**Boomerangboy: see ya then**

Zuko looked at his window at the big window and glass door that was across from his room. He quietly watched as the shadow from within paced the room. He could still see her perfect legs through the shadow. Then he thought, why am I thinking about her like that?

He stopped to think about his other friends that were girls. Katara had perfect skin… and she was soft too, but Aang obviously liked her. And Sokka's protectiveness scared him sometimes. But she also had a nice figure, and knew how to accessorize to look good and… he stopped his thought there. And turned to Toph, she was very pretty too, even though she was kinda short. She was also more punk then any other girl he had met. She, too, knew how to accessorize. She was one of the boys and just about every guy got along with her, but that could be the turn off.

He shook his head again, and looked at house next to his again. He looked down at the street and saw Toph walking up to the house. He waited as he imagined the door bell that his old friend hated, but nobody could ever figure out how to get rid of. It was like a horror movie door bell.

He continued to watch as the shadow disappeared for a minute and then reappeared with another shadow in the room. He closed his eyes and turned away from the window.

"Hey," Toph greeted Uay when she opened the door.

"Hey," Uay answered, "and oh, I have a question about your sight-"

"Yeah, sometimes it's better on days and worse on others," Toph said, "right now I can see that your wearing just a long shirt that's really too short with some cartoons on it."

Uay laughed, "If you ever met them, and called them cartoons, they'd write your name in their notebook."

"Notebook?" Toph asked, thoroughly confused.

"Technically," Uay said, "it would be a DeathNote. I'll lend you the manga sometime, but do yourself a favor, don't watch the anime, especially the English dub, it kinda sucks."

"You've seriously lost me," Toph said, following Uay to her room.

Uay laughed, "That's okay, but it's kinda a goth thing… well no, but most Goths read manga and watch anime… anyway since you're shorter then I am, you'll probably need my older gothic clothes."

Toph nodded, "I think I'll want you to explain 'DeathNote' to me a bit, and what's with the apple?"

"L, do you know that shinigami like apples?" Uay said, "that's one of the quotes from DeathNote. And Ryuk is a shinigami, or death god, and he loves apples, it's like his alcohol… he even has withdrawal symptoms!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Toph said looking at the leggings and skirt Uay just handed her. "This is hott, ever pick up any gothic hotties?"

Uay snorted, "I wish, I was either too young, or the way too smart and intimidating girl. In other words, I was never really with any kids my age… and it was kinda scary getting ups and downs from college guys…"

Toph laughed and Uay threw a tight black shirt with chains attached to it at her. Uay continued tearing through her closet looking for old clothes that might fit Toph.

"Hey, Uay," what do you say about you and me going to Aang's house wearing these gothic clothes? Except, you wear a really skimpy outfit and I wear something more… well, something that covers more..."

"Sure," Uay said.

And they took a few hours talking about what they were going it wear, the accessories and makeup. And every once in a while, whom their Secret Santa would be.

In the morning Zuko was banging on Uay's front door. He looked at his watch, he had been knocking for five minutes. "That's it," He said and walked around back. He climbed up the wall and jumped onto the balcony. He lightly knocked on the window, and got no reaction. He rolled his eyes and got on his knees to pick the lock. He had done it several times. Once he finished, he looked at his watch and smiled at his self, he had broken his own record. He opened the glass door and looked into the room. Uay was still asleep in her bed with her hair in a mangled mane around her head. She looked peaceful, and Zuko prepared for the angry face that was going to replace that angelic face.

He shook her and kneeled next to her bed, "Uay! Get up! Uay!"

She jolted upright and turned to glare at Zuko, he backed up and noticed that she was still wear the too large shirt. He tried and apologetic smile, but her glare was too much to beat.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He said, putting up his hands in defense, "We have to get going to Aang's house! And you…"

She suddenly turned on her heel and grabbed a brush and pulled it through her hair. She plopped her self onto her bed, mumbling curse words under her breath in an unintelligible way. "Time?" she asked angrily.

"Uh," Zuko looked at his watch quickly, "10:45. Uay, I really am sorry… I just…" He stopped his flow of words when she turned towards him and her hair flipped around into her face.

"Would you shut up," She practically screamed. She turned back to brushing her hair. "go stand out on the balcony," she mumbled. Zuko did as he was told and heard the distinguished sound of curtains being pulled closed, it took all his will power not to turn around and see what she was doing. He concentrated on the window to his room he was looking out of last night. He waited quietly, then hear the curtains being pulled back, but still didn't turn around.

"Why did you climb up here when I do remember telling you don't," Uay walked out next to him, holding a compact mirror, and applying eye-liner.

"Because…" Zuko said, and just left it at that. Uay shook her head and started on eye shadow. And then Zuko noticed her outfit. She was wearing a short black skirt with chains on it, and red stitching, and it was slightly higher up on her thighs then the shirt she was wearing last night. She was also wearing a corset-type shirt that was also black. And she was wearing black combat boots that went up to about her knees. The only thing was that she was wearing leggings, but they only went about four inches above her boots. And was somehow connected to the skirt underneath, and the shirt had pieces of fabric stitched to it for sleeves.

"What?" Uay asked, seeing Zuko's look of astonishment and the way his jaw had dropped. She gave him a slight smile and pushed his jaw back up. "You climb back down the balcony wall, and I'll meet you at the front door," Uay said as she turned back into her room.

Zuko climbed back down the balcony wall, and went to the front door, when he got there, Uay stepped out, donning a black trench coat-like jacket that went to just above her heels. And just then, Zuko's cell phone rang.

"Yeah?" Zuko asked the piece of plastic.

"Dude," Aang said, "where are you? We're waiting for you and Uay, and Giatso wants to meet Uay."

"Uh…" Zuko said, "does he have issues with Goths?"

"No, why?" Aang asked.

"Oh, no reason, really," Zuko said. And he listened as some commotion went on in the background.

"Toph wants to know if Uay is with you," Aang said, "and you know, she's refusing to take off sunglasses and her jacket until Uay gets here."

"Uh, yeah, she's with me," Zuko said, "we'll be there in a minute." He looked at Uay. "You and Toph are going in as Goths, right?"

Uay smiled at him, and even through all the black makeup, he could see she was joking around. She gave him a slight push and he started walking in the direction of Aang's house.

"Oh, God, what're they gonna say?" Zuko wondered out loud.

**Go ahead, kill me. I know I deserve it… and I'm going to get killed tomorrow anyway… (because apparently my friends have veto power over the length of my hair, and I didn't know… XD) Also, the last chapter I wrote… they really really really really sucked! But I'm not going to do anything about it… just write better form now on! So, please don't judge my writing from the past few chapters! Thanks!!! And you know, I love people's opinion! You know were you can tell me your opinion? Click on the little button that says "review" and you'll find out!!! =D**


	8. Well

**I own nothing. No, wait… I own a story that I submitted to my school magazine… XD (I'm on the "committee" for the magazine, so I know it got in… but yeah….XD)**

"_Uh, yeah, she's with me," Zuko said, "we'll be there in a minute." He looked at Uay. "You and Toph are going in as Goths, right?"_

_Uay smiled at him, and even through all the black makeup, he could see she was joking around. She gave him a slight push and he started walking in the direction of Aang's house._

"_Oh, God, what're they gonna say?" Zuko wondered out loud._

"Oh, I don't know," Uay said, "But what do you think?"

"Uh," Zuko looked at her and just looked at her like she might have lost her mind, "I don't know what to think…" He shook his head.

"Well, I know what the college guys thought, even if they were about eight years older then me," she smiled and looked at Zuko. He just grunted and looked away. "Ah," Uay nodded smiled wickedly.

Zuko turned into someone's drive way and then tried to open the gate to the door. He shoved his weight on the gate. He shoved harder, "Dude!" He yelled into the house, "You really gotta do something about this gate!"

Aang opened the door and laughed at Zuko, then saw Uay he gave her an odd look that was gesturing to the coat she just shook her head. Aang then shook his head and turned back to Zuko. "Dude, lift, shove, lift some more, shove harder and if that doesn't work, jump it."

Zuko rolled his eyes and jumped the gate and then turned to Uay and smiled wickedly, "You're good at gym, but even you can't jump that with that coat on." Uay grimaced at Zuko and took of her jacket and threw it at him. He caught it with one hand and turned just in time to see Aang trying to collect his self. Uay walked up to Aang and Zuko and grabbed her coat and then pushed Aang's jaw into a closed position. She gestured to the door and Zuko opened it and walked in. Aang followed and then Uay.

"Hey," Uay said to everyone and Sokka, whom was drinking a soda, spit it out and stared at Uay. "What?" She asked.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Sokka asked. He then got hit by Katara. Toph laughed and removed her jacket and sunglasses. Everyone's jaw dropped except Uay's.

"You didn't have any black makeup?" Uay asked nonchalantly.

"Naw, but I think it looks okay," Toph said, not knowing whether to pull down her shirt, or pull it up, same with her skirt.

"You've never worn anything slutty, have you?" Uay asked. And Toph shook her head.

"OMG! Toph!" Katara said, "but I must admit, it's very hott. And no, Sokka, you cannot agree!"

Zuko laughed and looked at them both, "Toph do yourself a favor, and don't wear those clothes again. Uay, well… yow!"

"Is that good?" Uay asked, taking a step towards Zuko and being a little too close for comfort, "Or bad?" Zuko took a step back.

"I guess it depends on your point of view," Zuko said, taking another step back. "Aang, do you still think it's such a good idea for Gyatsu to meet Uay?"

"Am I that horrible?" Uay looked at all of them and then made a slightly upset face and Aang smiled.

"Yes you are," Aang started playfully, "And we are just talking to you because we feel bad for you." He shrugged and looked away from her. She flicked him and smiled, he smiled back at her and everyone looked confused at them, especially Zuko. Uay stuck her tongue out at him and smiled.

"Aang, are all of your friends here?" Gyatsu called from one of the rooms. And then he walked in and saw Toph first. "Ah, Toph… that's a… a new look for you…" Toph smiled and Gyatsu shook his head. And then Uay walked up to him with her right hand extended towards him.

"Hello, I'm Uay," She smiled at him and he stared openmouthed at her. Then Gyatsu snapped out of it and grabbed Uay's hand. "I get that all the time, but usually in a different way." Uay smiled.

"I am sorry; you just don't seem like the kind of person that they," Gyatsu nodded to the rest of the group, "would get along with."

"I'm different and proud of it," Uay smiled and then nodded to Gyatsu, "Well, we're here for a secret Santa thing, right?"

"Yup," Aang smiled, and handed Uay a cap with folded papers in it. She picked one out and Aang turned to Katara, and so on. Once everyone had a sheet of paper, they read the names, everyone nodded, Uay smiled wickedly, Aang tried to hold back a laugh, Katara looked satisfied, Toph squinted at the paper to read the name, Zuko looked ready to kill his self, and Sokka looked like he was deciding on what to get already.

"Any rules?" Uay asked.

"Uh…" Zuko started, "How about we only have to get a gift for the person we got the name of, otherwise this is kind of pointless. We all put the gifts we got under somebody's tree, we all decide on one tree. And we don't tell who got whom a gift until New Years. And we each have a designated time to put the gift down at the tree, otherwise somebody might catch somebody else and find out."

"That only somewhat made sense," Uay tilted her head in confusion, "and I'm the smart one."

"Are you saying you don't understand?" Aang laughed.

Uay playfully hit Aang on the head. "I understand plenty, delinquent."

"Hey," Aang said, "I'm not a delinquent."

"You will be," Uay smiled eviliy, "Hey, why don't we use my house as the 'universal' tree. My… parents are never home, and if I am home, I'm upstairs."

"Let's go see your tree, see if it's worthy!" Sokka said, and then gestured out the door, for Uay to lead the way.

Just as Uay and the gang were about to leave, she turned back to Gyatsu, "Goodbye, and it was nice to meet you!"

"It was nice to meet you too," Gyatsu said and smiled at her. He waved as Aand shut the door and waved at him.

When they got to Uay's house, Sokka seemed to be inspecting the tree. He walked around it five times, looked it up and down six times, touched the wood four times and sniffed it sixteen times. By the second time Sokka had walked around it, Uay had asked if anyone wanted something to eat. Nobody answered and she just went and got herself a molten cake. She was about to take a bite when Zuko grabbed her spoon and ate a piece, she glared at him, and then turned to Sokka.

"First of all," Uay said, turning back to Zuko, "If you wanted some, I would've gotten you some, you didn't have to steal from mine. And Sokka, is it up to code, or are you just a dog looking for a place to shit?"

Sokka blushed and went to sit down. Everyone laughed. "I guess the dog decided he didn't want to shit," Uay said, and the group laughed even more, and Sokka blushed even harder.

"Yeah, we could use this tree," Sokka looked away.

"Good," Uay nodded, "Hey, I'm skipping school on Monday and Tuesday, anybody wanna join me?"

"Uh, won't you get into trouble?" Sokka asked.

"For someone who's already graduated college, it's not that horrible. It's also not that horrible for people who are failing," Uay shrugged her shoulders, and glanced at Aang.

"Ahh," Aang said, coming to comprehend what Uay had said about being a delinquent, "Sure, I'll cut with you."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Katara said, "I haven't passed high school yet, and I don't want to do bad in school, I think that I'll pass, sorry."

"It's okay," Uay said smiling, only intending for Aang to come with her anyway. "Zuko?"

"Ah," Zuko said, "My uncle'd kill me. I'm passing," he glared at Aang for a second, and then stopped, realizing what he was doing. Everyone else decided on not cutting and Uay and Aang had made plans to go to the mall. "I have to go," Zuko said, looking at his watch, "I have to get to work, I'm already late."

"See ya, then" Sokka said.

"Hey," Uay said, "I'll go with you, I want to talk to your uncle."

"Talk, or kill?" Zuko asked.

"Whichever comes first," Uay smiled innocently.

Later on, everybody logged onto the chat room, except Uay.

**Logged on**

**Airwhiz167, prettyinblue38, troubled69, boomerangboy, 2tough4u**

**Airwhiz167: hey, zuko, get uay on.**

**Troubled60: Why is that my job?**

**Boomerangboy: because you live next to her!**

**2tough4u: Get to, pretty boy!**

Zuko rolled his eyes and stood up, he then walked to the window and opened it, he looked out and saw Uay sitting on her balcony wall, sketching, she looked up and saw Zuko looking at her.

"Hey," She called over, putting the sketch book down.

"The group wants you to go on the chat," Zuko said.

"No," Uay shook her head, "I'm sketching."

"I'll tell them, see ya," Zuko said, and went to shut the window.

"Wait!" Uay called, "Zuko?"

"Yeah?" He looked out again.

"Why don't you come on over, _they_ haven't come back yet, and I'm lonely," she smiled at him. He smiled back and agreed.

**Troubled69: Guys?**

**2tough4u: Yups?**

**Troubled69: Not happening, bye.**

**Airwhiz167: wait! What?**

**Logged off**

**Troubled69**

Zuko started thinking about what she was wearing, she had taken off her makeup, but she was wearing black pajamas. It was a black tank top with black pants, and she had her hair pulled into a messy pony tail. He looked out the widow, and she was laying on the wall.

"Is it okay if I climb the wall?" Zuko called. Uay didn't even look up, she waved her hand and answered that it would be easier that way. So Zuko walked out his house and climbed up the balcony. When he got to the top, he shoved on her arm to get her to get off the wall so he could climb over. "Is it me, or does this seem romantic?"

"I'm not letting you kiss me," Uay smiled.

"I didn't want to," Zuko smiled back and jumped onto the floor, "what were you drawing?" He looked over at the now closed sketch book.

"Nothing," Uay moved to get in his way of the book.

"Please let me see," Zuko said.

"No," Uay said, and Zuko tried to get around her, and she tried to block him, they both ended up on the floor with Zuko on top of Uay. He blushed and quickly got up and she moved as far away from him as possible in as short a time possible.

**Well… I was gonna do more… and I know that Christmas and News years is already over… but deal with it. I'll put up another chappie pretty soon, anyway. This is another getting there one…**


	9. Through the time

**This is a disclaimer… well, you get the drift!**

**And I am so pathetic, I have a total of… four... reviews, and I'm ecstatic! But I'd like to ask my readers (what few there may be that actually read this): What is your opinion on my character Uay? I'd just like to know how people feel about her.**

**Zukofan121: You scare me slightly… but I like you! And I don't think I ever said anything about Aang wanting Zuko seduced… and if I did, Idunno… I'll get there… eventually. **

"_Is it me, or does this seem romantic?"_

"_I'm not letting you kiss me," Uay smiled._

"_I didn't want to," Zuko smiled back and jumped onto the floor, "what were you drawing?" He looked over at the now closed sketch book._

"_Nothing," Uay moved to get in his way of the book._

"_Please let me see," Zuko said._

"_No," Uay said, and Zuko tried to get around her, and she tried to block him, they both ended up on the floor with Zuko on top of Uay. He blushed and quickly got up and she moved as far away from him as possible in as short a time possible. _

"Sorry," Zuko looked away.

"No you're not," Uay said. Both of them stayed on the floor and avoided each other's gaze. "Hey, Zuko?"

"Yeah?" Zuko still refused to look at Uay.

"Can you tell me what's up with Aang?" Uay said, remembering his house, and the faulty fence that was practically rusted to the ground, "I mean his family… that is, if you don't think he'd mind…" She trailed off, slowly stopping, as if she were about to continue, but didn't.

"I'm not entirely sure," Zuko said when he was certain that Uay wasn't going to continue, "He doesn't exactly talk that much about it… and nobody's really ever brought it up. I guess it's his life, and if he's happy, well, let it be."

Zuko shrugged and finally turned to Uay. She frowned and inched next to him. They both sat there for a while, not saying anything. Not wanting to be the first to say anything at all. They listened to the quiet shuffle of the wind, whispering to them. And darkness creped closer, still, neither said a word. Uay glanced over to the street, which was difficult to see from the back corner of the house, but she saw the quiet road with several flickering lamps. She looked up at the sky, and reached her hand in front of her, and then it started spitting rain. Still, neither moved as it started to rain harder and soon it was pouring. Uay looked up at the sky again and smiled.

"Winter, and it's raining," Uay laughed. Zuko chuckled too. "So," Uay said, "Who'd you get for secret Santa?" **(A/N: yeah, I know, I'm gonna make this chapter long and sum up the Christmas stuff, and skip on down to February… or up… XD)**

"Now," Zuko said, "Why would I tell you?"

"Because I'm special!" Uay said.

"We all know that, Uay," Zuko said and smiled, "we all know."

"That's not nice," Uay said and then pouted. She and Zuko smiled and laughed. "Hey Zuko?" She said, and didn't wait for an answer, "We're wet."

"Huh," Zuko said, looking at his hand is if he were confused, "yeah, I wondered what that feeling was. And this stuff, falling from the sky that must be GASP rain!" Zuko faked looking shocked, and Uay hit him playfully.

"Come on, it's getting late," Uay stood up, and Zuko followed her lead.

They both stood awkwardly for a minuet and then Zuko climbed over the wall, and just jumped to the ground. He looked up and waved at Uay, whom waved back and then walked inside. Zuko trudged to the front of his house and walked in. He took off his muddy shoes and socks and stripped off his wet shirt. He tried, and failed, to ring out his shirt. He sighed and went to walk up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Zuko?" Iroh called.

"What is it Uncle?" Zuko changed his footing and turned into the kitchen, following his uncles' voice.

"You were just at that girls' house… are you-"

"NO Uncle, goodnight," Zuko stomped up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door. He fell onto his bed and deliberated going onto the chat. He shook his head and switched the light off. They would just ask him what had happened; he decided to hold back his suffering until the next day.

*****

When Zuko woke up in the morning, he looked at the clock, and noticed he was already a half hour late. He jumped up and saw the whole group in his room.

"HOLY SHIT!" Zuko jumped back and everyone laughed.

"Aang turned your alarm clock off," Sokka said.

"And it was Sokka's idea to come up in the first place," Aang said.

"And it was Uay's idea to actually turn off your alarm clock," Toph said.

"But Katara was the one who convinced Aang to turn off your alarm clock," Uay said.

"But it was Toph that got us all up here in the first place," Katara said.

"I hate you all," Zuko said, "Now I have three minutes to get ready for school and only ten to walk there."

"Yeah," Katara said, "or you could just change your clothes and we'll all walk with you."

Zuko sighed and agreed, then looked at Uay and Aang, "Aren't you two ditching today and tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Uay said, "but we can walk halfway there with you guys, and then we're off to the mall."

"I still don't get how you two can just up and skip school," Toph said, "Even _I _wouldn't do that."

Aang and Uay laughed and herded everyone out of Zuko's room to give him privacy to quickly change his clothes. He was out in a minute and they all grabbed their stuff and started walking to school. Uay only had a purse, and Aang carried nothing. Halfway there Zuko stopped them.

"I really do hate you all, what was the point of this?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, no reason," Uay said and then turned and waved to the group, "we'll see you guys later." Aang did the same and the group split into two and went their separate ways.

"So why did we do that to Zuko?" Aang asked Uay.

"Well, I wanted to see his reaction, and I wanted some entertainment," Uay smiled.

"You are cruel," Aang smiled back at her, "Or maybe you just wanted to see him sleeping, and what he slept in, unfortunately for you, he fell asleep in yesterday's clothes."

"Maybe, and yes," Uay smirked, "how unfortunate." Aang laughed and they walked the rest of the way to the mall in silence.

"You do realize that rumors that you and I are going out will be echoing through school all through tomorrow when somebody else ditching sees us together, right?" Aang asked.

"Let them be idiots," Uay said, "and anyway, by the end of break, it'll all be over anyway."

"True," Aang said, "So; who'd you get for secret Santa?"

"Zuko," Uay said, "You?"

"Sokka," Aang said, "Who do you think everyone else got?"

"Well," Uay said, "Everyone seemed to look at who they got, it was kind of obvious."

"I felt the same," Aang said, "So if you got Zuko, Toph got me, Sokka got Katara, and Katara got Toph. Do you agree?"

"Yup," Uay said, "that's what I picked up… wait… then Zuko got-"

"Odd," Aang said, "You and Zuko got each other." He sheepishly smiled at her, and shrugged a little. Uay laughed.

"You little cheater," Uay said, "You rigged it so that Zuko and I would get each others."

"Yup," Aang said, "Now come on, let's get looking."

The two spent hours among clothing racks, book shelves, magazine racks, jewelry counters, and numerous other places looking for that perfect gift. They went to Uay's house and laid down the gifts at the tree, and talked, and quizzed each other for the last hour. Soon the whole group walked into Uay's house when she and Aang were playing Scrabble. When Aang, saw them, he knocked his hand against the board and the pieces went flying. "Smooth move," Uay commented, showing that she actually meant it when she turned away, giving a smile. They had been playing by their own rules, where the word couldn't be under five letters. For Uay that'd be fine, as for Aang, the group still didn't know.

The next few days flew by, and soon it was Christmas morning, and everyone was in Uay's living room, surrounding the tree, each with one present.

"On the count of three, we all open our presents at once; and there should be a card inside saying who it's from, right?" Katara said. Everyone nodded. "One-"

"Three," Toph said, and tore at the wrapping paper. She held up the card saying _from: katara _and the green bracelet and earring combination. "Huh, that's pretty cool."

"Sorry, Toph," Katara said, "I saw them and just…"

"No, really, cool," Toph smiled. Sokka held up a card saying: From Aang. He put his hand into the box and pulled out a bottle of shampoo.

"Thanks," Sokka said sarcastically, not happy with his gift. Everyone laughed, and Aang shrugged in a "you kind of stink" way. Katara held up a card, it said: From your brother- IOU.

"Idiot," Katara said and then kicked Sokka. He jumped up and scooted away from his sister. Everyone laughed again. Aang pulled out a ball that was attached to sting and on the other end of the string was a strap for your wrist.

"I just thought you'd like it," Toph said. Aang smiled and turned to Zuko. He had thrown a card on the ground in the middle of them all, it said in scribbled script: _Sorry, from Uay._

"Yeah, thanks, and now that you're the only one left, everyone obviously knows that I got you that," Zuko stood up, "I'll just be taking that back to the store now."

"Zuko," Katara said, "Don't be mean; you got the same as me."

Zuko rolled his eyes and sat back down waiting for Uay to open her gift. She sighed and gave in to opening the small box. When she did, she gasped, "Uh, Zuko, how much did this cost?" She closed the box so that nobody would see what was in it.

"I had been taking extra shifts at work to get the money to buy you all gifts, and then Uay came along, and I thought I needed a bit more to get something small for all of you. Then you came up with the secret Santa thing, so I just had that money to get Uay something, so why not get her something nice with $75?" Zuko shrugged.

"You had been taking extra shifts for us?" Sokka asked. Zuko nodded and everyone looked away guiltily. They had all hoped for a secret Santa so that they wouldn't need to get everyone a gift, when Zuko had taken up his personal free time to get the money to get everyone a semi nice gift. Uay shook her head and handed Zuko the box.

"Take it back, I can't accept this," Uay said.

"What IS it?" Toph pressed.

"It's a black pearl earring and ring set," Zuko said, fingering the box.

"What? Let me see," Katara grabbed the box and looked inside. There were two small black pearls that were dangled on a string and a ring with and even smaller black pearl in the middle of a shiny metal, grey ring. "Damn, now I wish we didn't do the secret Santa. And Uay, keep these, they're pretty."

Uay laughed, "I'm not keeping something so expensive just because it's pretty." Uay grabbed the box and handed it back to Zuko. She got up and they all followed her lead, realizing that she wasn't about to accept the jewelry. They had a Christmas dinner with Christmas crackers and Marks and Sparks Christmas pudding. They all said goodnight and went home.

Later, Zuko was in his room just fingering the jewelry box.

"Zuko?" Iroh called up. Zuko didn't answer. "Zuko, did you spend all the extra money you earned already?"

"Yeah," Zuko called down, and then said to himself, "and it wasn't even worth it."

Then there was a dull thud at his window. He walked to his window and opened it. Uay was on her balcony.

"Hey," Uay said, "can you come over?"

"Only with my uncle badgering me to ask you out," Zuko said, "I don't want to have to deal with it."

"Please?" Uay playfully pouted at him. He sighed and shut the window and then tried to sneak past his uncle.

"Where are you going?" Iroh asked.

"To Uays'," Zuko answered and rushed out the door before his uncle could say anymore. **(A/N Shit that rhymed!) **

He walked up the wall of her balcony and climbed up, but didn't jump over. "What is it?"

"Are you angry at me?" Uay leaned on the wall next to Zuko. "…because I wouldn't take the gift?"

"No," He answered slowly, "I just took all that time to get all that money for everyone and… well, you saw what happened. And nobody else really got something that great. I felt good, knowing that I was the only one that got somebody a gift worth while."

"I'm sorry," Uay said, "but I do have a gift for you… it doesn't cost anything… but it might be worth while."

"Oh?" Zuko asked, "And what would that be?"

"Come up here," Uay tugged at his shirt, and Zuko pulled himself up over the wall. He crossed his arms and looked questionably at Uay. She pulled his arms down so they weren't crossed any more. She went up on her tip toes and kissed him lightly. He pulled away and Uay backed off and turned around.

"I'll accept that," Zuko started, "If you accept my gift." He pulled the small box from his pocket and set it on the wall. She slightly looked back at him, but didn't turn around. He walked around her to face her, but she wouldn't look at him. "Well, fine then," Zuko said, "but I wasn't finished with you."

"Wh-" Uay turned to say, but Zuko kissed her, occupying her lips. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. And he put his arms around her waist. But it didn't last long, Iroh called to Zuko.

"Zuko," Iroh said, "It's 11:45, get over here!"

Zuko sighed and walked to the edge of the balcony. "See ya later," he said, and jumped over the wall and then scrambled down.

The next few weeks past by, and school had started up again. Neither Uay nor Zuko said anything about their kiss. At first, they acted awkward around each other, but soon went back to normal. But at least once a week, they would both think of what had happened. And what was going to happen.

**Well, there you have it. No more Christmas after this, I was going to do New Years… before it was new years, but obviously, it's after new years… so. No more of that. Again, please, I want to know peoples' opinions of my character Uay. And yeah, I said this was going to be long! (well, long compared to last times chapter!)**


	10. Well, damn

**This is a disclaimer… well, you get the drift!**

**I'd like to ask my readers, again, I might add: What is your opinion on my character Uay? I'd just like to know how people feel about her.**

_The next few weeks past by, and school had started up again. Neither Uay nor Zuko said anything about their kiss. At first, they acted awkward around each other, but soon went back to normal. But at least once a week, they would both think of what had happened. And what was going to happen. _

"I'm bored," Sokka said, banging his head against a wall.

"You said already," Toph weakly hit him and just let her arm drop. The group was sitting on school grounds, outside, watching others try to entertain themselves; most of the kids weren't succeeding. It was some sort of free gym period for the whole grade, and the teachers wanted to see what certain kids would do. Sokka and Toph were just being lazy from the beginning; Katara tried jump rope, but soon got bored; Aang, Zuko and Uay tried a little of jujitsu, but when Aang and Zuko turned it into a wrestling match, Uay gave up (pulling them apart and throwing them both to the ground first) and sat down, and then Zuko got Aang into a headlock and ended the match.

"I wanna do something," Sokka said.

"Then go do something," Toph said.

"With someone, or by himself?" Uay asked.

"Uh, by himself," Toph said, "Unless you want to do something with him."

"Uh, no," Uay and Aang laughed.

"What?" Toph said. Then she paused a minute, "Oh! You guys are sick."

"Hey," Uay said, "You need to have a sick mind to understand it, so guess what, so do you. And anyway, where would the world be without sick-minded people, do you really think that someone figured out you could get milk from a cow 'cuz they were thirsty? Or if-"

"Thank you Uay," Zuko shook his head, "But you are right. And Toph, I can't believe it took you that long to figure it out. Didn't you catch on when Uay asked if he was doing it alone?"

"Actually, I wanna know what he's doing," Uay tilted her head and looked at Sokka; he was red, and seemed to be inching away from them all. "What are you doing, Sokka?"

"I'm not doing anything!" He yelled.

"At the moment," Katara smiled, trying to hold back a laugh.

"He's probably never done anything, he's too lazy," Aang said.

"Oh, and you have?" Uay asked him. He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows and Uay and Zuko laughed, Katara giggled, Toph punched him and smiled, and Sokka inched away a little bit more.

"Or how about you, Uay, what've you done," Aang crossed his arms. Uay smiled a wicked smile and then looked dazedly into space.

"Well, collage guys, though much older than I, are very sexy and hot," She stuck out her tongue, as if thinking of a memory, "he was very persuasive, and I guess it _was_ worth it in the end…"

At first, the group didn't know whether to laugh or not, but then Uay snorted, "Oh, my god! You think I'd actually…" She trailed off laughing, because had caught on halfway through her sentence, and started to laugh, Zuko and the rest joined in, but Zuko's was more of a nervous laughter.

"BACK INSIDE!!!!" The coach yelled, and he handed out slips to kids, to show them how hard-working he thought they were. Zuko and Aang got sevens, Uay got a six, Katara got a four, and Sokka and Toph got zeros.

"Hey," Sokka said, turning somewhat to Zuko, "Did you see Jet yet? He looks kinda different, he has longer hair, and he flirts with just about everyone."

Zuko wrinkled his nose in disgust, "No I haven't, and I hope I don't any time soon. How do you know, have you seen him?"

"Nope," Sokka said.

"But I have," Katara rolled her eyes, "Toph and I, and he didn't recognize us, and he put his arm around Toph and put his hand on my butt." Katara spat out the last few words.

"So I think I'm gonna go… uh… teach him a lesson," Sokka said, now to Aang and Zuko, "You gonna come with me."

"Sure," Aang said, slightly blushing "I'll come."

"Yeah," Zuko said, "He needs to learn who his allies are now."

They parted ways and met up after school. They didn't say anything, just started to walk home, until someone called out to them.

"Hey, hey! Zuko! Du-ude!" A boy with messy brown hair that seemed to somewhat defy gravity walked up. "Some freaking nut jobs bought my old house and we don't live next to each other anymore, doesn't that drag?"

"Drag what now?" Zuko asked, "And they aren't nut jobs."

"Apparently," the boy, obviously Jet, continued as if Zuko hadn't said anything, "the girl goes to therapy for some reason." Uay tensed up, but continued to walk, "And she's some sorta genius or something, and she goes to therapy, HA!" Uay's hand clenched. "And the parents, aren't even her parents, they adopted her cuz' her real parents didn't want her." Uay's teeth clenched. "And apparently, they even tried to kill her! They cut her and left her in a gutter to die, no wonder she's messed up!" Uay forced back tears, "Isn't that pathetic!?" She actually started to cry.

Zuko slammed Jet against a wall, and glared at him, "Careful who you're talking about!" He yelled and turned back to Uay, she was on the ground, crying, and Katara was trying to comfort her; Toph was standing awkwardly around them; Sokka was glaring at Jet, and then looking Uay sympathetically; Aang was rubbing Uay's back and glaring at Jet. "You should be careful who you talk about," Zuko growled. "She's now one of my friends, and you just made her cry, and trust me, it's hard to make that girl cry." Zuko pushed him further up on the wall.

"Hey, hey! Dude, I didn't know, and I'm sorry! Hey, it's just a girl! And her life _is _fucked up!" Jet put up his arms in defense, but his argument wasn't holding.

Aang stood up and stood behind Zuko, as if ready at any time to back him up, Sokka continued to stand offensively. Uay slowly stood up, and walked angrily to Jet. Zuko let him go and let Uay face him.

"You don't even know me," Uay wiped her sleeve over her face, "You don't know me at all, and you think you have the right to talk about me like that!" Her voice got more aggressive and louder as she went. She clenched her hands once more and punched him twice, giving him a black eye, and making his nose bleed, there was also a satisfying cracking sound. "You don't know that I can kill you with only one punch if I wanted to." She started breathing deeply and tears slipped down her cheeks some more. She let her head fall, and her body started to shake from crying. Zuko put his arms around her.

"You guys take care of him, I'll take her home," Zuko said, pulling Uay away from the group, they all nodded in agreement. While Uay and Zuko were walking away, they could hear Toph and Katara yelling at him for touching them, and Aang and Sokka yelling and hitting him. He fought back slightly, but was out matched by the two boys and two girls. Zuko suddenly realized that he still had his arm around Uay, and quickly removed his hand. She looked away from him and wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging herself.

They came to her walk way and Zuko paused for a second, not knowing if Uay wanted him to follow her. She grabbed his wrist, not saying anything, just pulling him along, until she knew that he was going to follow, then she let go. She fumbled with her house keys, and then finally got the door open and walked in. She glanced behind her to make sure that Zuko was still following.

He looked around the familiar walls with the unfamiliar decorations and furniture. Most of it was more feminine than masculine. Although, there were more females in this house hold than males, and when Jet lived there, it was him, his brothers and his father and his mother. He knew the way to the room, but he let Uay lead the way. She stormed into her room, and picked her path through the clothes that were strewn all over the floor. She threw open the doors to the balcony and walked to the wall. Zuko hesitated, but then decided on walking up to her. She was still crying, but now it had dulled to a whimpering. Zuko stood behind her and rubbed her back and forearm.

"It's ok," Zuko whispered over and over again, Uay turned around to face him, and then threw her arms around his neck and almost threw him to the floor. He wrapped both arms around her and just held her. He slowly lowered them to the ground and leaned against the wall. And they stayed in that position for a while.

Somebody threw a rock up over the wall and almost hit them both, but it landed in between their legs.

"Hey," Sokka yelled up, "You wanna throw down a key so we can come up?"

Zuko looked confused at Uay for a moment, he didn't remember her locking the door, "It automatically locks because none of us remember to lock it," Uay said. She had stopped whimpering a while ago, but she still didn't move, and Zuko was content in the position too. Her eyes were still red, though. She reached over to her bag she had thrown to the floor and grabbed the keys. She threw the keys over the wall and yelled, "Catch!"

"Thanks!" Aang's voice said.

"Hey, give it!" Sokka said.

"Stop being a baby!" Toph said.

"Toph, be nice," Katara said.

Uay laughed, and leaned back on Zuko. After a moment, she pulled back up a bit, "You don't mind…" She trailed off.

"No," Zuko said, "I don't mind." He pulled her a little closer to him, and then put both arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and snaked her arms around his waist.

"Whoa!" Sokka said walking in on Uay and Zuko, "Are we, ehem, interrupting something?" He laughed a little and Uay flipped him off. Zuko smiled and hugged Uay closer to him.

Aang fake coughed and laughed when he walked in, "O-oh, should we, uh, leave?" Uay picked up a loose rock and tossed it at him. He caught it, and laughed.

"Get gone, then," Uay said, and rested her head on Zuko's shoulder again. The group laughed and offered several goodbyes. Uay sighed and kissed Zuko's neck, "Thank you for coming with me to see if I was okay. Thank you for being my friend."

Zuko was quiet for a moment, not wanting to say anything. Not wanting to show how he felt, if he really felt that way. Not that he knew.

"Uay," he whispered, "I… your welcome." He loosened his grip on her and looked away.

"Zuko?" She looked up at him. He slightly smiled. "Oh, Zuko," She shook her head smiled. She put her hand under his chin and made him look at her. She then kneeled in front of him and kissed him. "I like you, Zuko. But do you…" She trailed off.

He pushed himself up and kissed her. He rolled over so her back was against the wall and he kissed her harder. She didn't object. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He was slightly shocked, but got over it quickly, and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. She gently teased his mouth open, just daring him. He smiled into the kiss, and put one hand on her neck and one on her waist. He dared. After both of them couldn't breathe any more, they pulled away, drawing in gasps of air.

"Will you wear that earring and ring set I got you now?" Zuko asked smiling.

"Maybe," Uay said, and kissed him again.

**Well, there you have it. No more Christmas after this, I was going to do New Years… before it was new years, but obviously, it's after new years… so. No more of that. Again, please, I want to know peoples' opinions of my character Uay. And yeah, I said this was going to be long! (well, long compared to last times chapter!)**


	11. Together?

**This is a disclaimer… well, you get the drift!**

**I'd like to ask my readers, again, I might add: What is your opinion on my character Uay? I'd just like to know how people feel about her.**

Uay stretched slowly under her covers, she yawned and went to lie back down, but something touched her back. She jumped up and looked around her room. On the bottom end of her bed, Zuko was silently laughing. She groaned and threw a pillow at him. Then she let herself fall back on the bed.

She then covered her face with her arm.

"What time is it?" She moaned.

"It is… three in the afternoon," Zuko said, still at the end of the bed.

"This is why there are weekends," Uay sat up and somewhat glared at Zuko, she was too tired to completely glare, "so that you can sleep till god knows when."

"You can handle waking up at three in the _afternoon_ can't you?" Zuko asked, shaking his head at Uay.

"How did you get in here?" Uay pulled her knees up to her chest, pulling the sheets with them.

"Uh, I climbed the wall… and picked the lock," Zuko said and then smiled sheepishly, and then stood up, "And by the way," he sat on the chair by the desk, "Your hair is all over the place, it's kinda cute." He smiled **(Damn, it's a Twilight moment… oh well… XD) **and then leant on the desk.

Uay touched her hair self-consciously and then stood up to get her hairbrush. Once again, she was wearing a long black shirt that went halfway down her thigh. Once she touched her hairbrush, a hand went over hers and an arm went around her waist.

"It's cute," Zuko whispered in her ear. "I want to talk to you. No, scratch that; I need to talk to you."

Uay didn't move, she barely breathed. "Let me brush my hair, and I'll talk to you," She said. He removed his hand, and she grabbed the brush and immediately started pulling it through the knotted mesh that was her hair. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"Uay, what are we?" Zuko said.

"Well, Zuko, we are homo hominis, or vita corpus, if you will… actually, no, vita corpus is-" Uay said.

"UAY!" Zuko said, looking desperately at her, "I know you're speaking Latin, and I don't understand, and I know you know that's not what I meant."

She sighed, "I don't know, Zuko, what are we? You know I've never been in a relationship… I don't know what it's like… I don't know how it feels to like someone… to be friends with someone… it's new to me."

"I know what it's like to have friends-" Zuko started.

"Apparently," Uay said abruptly, cutting Zuko off, "your choice in friends is pretty lack."

"I was three, and he lived next to me," Zuko said, "what do you want from me? If I can do it, I will. Just tell me what you want from me!"

They were both silent for a moment. Uay paused in brushing her hair and Zuko leaned forward. Suddenly Uay smiled, and Zuko's appearance became worried.

"What I want from you," Uay put her hairbrush down and shook out her hair out, it was very wavy in the morning, "is… well," she made Zuko stand up from the chair, and then pushed him onto the bed, "the friendship you've already given me," she half sat on lap, and half kneeled on the bed, "and," she pushed him down on the bed so he was laying down **(Hey, all you sick people out there, no, it's NOT going THAT far!) **"a little," she kneeled over him, "more." She started to kiss him, and he kissed back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Yeah! I climbed the wall- oh." Aangs' voice appeared on the balcony and out of shock, both Zuko and Uay fell on the floor, and both of them struggled to look like nothing had happened, only, Uay's shirt had rode up and Aang was restraining himself from laughing at her boy-shorts underwear. She awkwardly pulled her shirt down over the black and cherry print and her face went as red as the cherries. "well, should I leave you two…" He trailed off.

"No," Uay sighed, "You ruined the moment. Now, the both of you get out for a moment so I can get dressed."

"You mean, change out of your lovely panties?" Aang laughed.

"Just wait out on the balcony," Uay shoved them both out and pulled the cutain.

"But, Uay, I think you turned Zuko on!" Aang laughed some more, and Zuko hit him on the back of the head. "You know it's true, Zuko!"

"Aang," Uay walked out onto the balcony, wearing red and black leopard print skinny jeans and a black lacy bra, she pulled a tight skull and cross bones top on, "stop being a jackass." Both Zuko and Aang's jaws had dropped, and both of them were struggling to get them back up.

"You-you-you walked out in…" Aang blushed severely.

"Get over it," Uay leaned over the balcony, "why is nobody else here?"

"Uh, I wanted to see how you two were doing," Aang smiled as if he had something embarrassing to say, "Hey come on, you two are so obvious. I knew that Zuko like you the day he met you. And he grew on you… in a rapid and… uh… yeah… fashion."

"Shut up, Aang," Zuko said.

"Kiss your girlfriend, Zuko," Aang said, "and if you say that she's not your girlfriend, you're insane. And by now, you've probably seen-"

"Continue to talk, and you 'fall' off this balcony," Uay said.

Aang laughed at her, "Vita corpus? Why not just go for plumbeus… or is it bardus?"

"Since when do you know Latin?" Zuko asked.

Uay and Aang froze. They turned at the same time and smiled at him, sheepishly.

"Is there a reason you and my girlfriend are so _close_ to each other?" Zuko asked, crossing his arms.

"Ah, Zuko, you see…"

**Tch! Zuko's about to find out!! (But is this the end?)**


	12. Please

***sigh* Avatar isn't mine… but Uay is. I still want to know what people think of her!!! Please let me know! (gets on the floor and begs) I'll be your bestest friend evvveeeuuuurrrrr!!!!! Pwetty Pweeeeese?**

"_Since when do you know Latin?" Zuko asked._

_Uay and Aang froze. They turned at the same time and smiled at him, sheepishly._

"_Is there a reason you and my girlfriend are so close to each other?" Zuko asked, crossing his arms._

"_Ah, Zuko, you see…" _

Aang looked to Uay for help, but she shrugged, "Your problem."

"I've graduated college twice, and I wanted to just barely pass this year, I wanted to see how far it would go. Obviously, Giatso doesn't really care… since I've… well… got this far," Aang shrugged his shoulders, as if it were nothing.

"You both do realize that for some people, college is impossible, some major in art, they can't do anything else," Zuko said, "some people can't even get into college."

"Yeah," Uay and Aang said at the same time. Then Uay took over, "Don't tell anyone, Zuko." She smiled softly at him.

"And how did you know this?" Zuko asked Uay.

"He told me, hoping for a friendly challenge… so far he's gotten one," Uay smiled at Aang and then turned back to Zuko, "You can't tell anyone," she repeated.

"Everyone else deserves to know. Aang, I know its mean, but I'm going to tell them," Zuko didn't look at either of them. He knew one of them or both of them would try to persuade him otherwise. Aang looked to Zuko for a second, and then looked away.

"I know that they do deserve to know," Aang started, "and I plan on telling them… but on my time. Please Zuko, keep the secret for a while."

"Hey, one of you wanna come and unlock the front door?" Sokka's voice came up from the ground, "or do you expect us to climb the wall?"

"Climb the wall!" Uay yelled down, "Catch," she threw down a key to the house, and Katara caught it.

"We'll be up in a moment," Katara yelled.

"Please, Zuko, please," Aang begged him.

"Zuko?" Uay looked at him, he glared at her for a moment, "I'll explain things later. And we can talk seriously if you want us to, but please. Don't say anything, at least not yet."

Zuko sighed "Fine, but you owe me."

Just then, The rest of the group walked into the room.

**I know, I know, the shortest chapter in the creation of shortest chapters. But here's the thing. I'm not going to update anymore until I have at least 50 reviews. And at least 15 of them are a response to my character, Uay. I don't even care they are all from two different people. I guess I'm just getting fed up of getting no support whatsoever, and continuing. Is that selfish? Is it a bit much? (don't worry, I get ecstatic easily, and maybe, just maybe if I even get 5 reviews I'll be happy… only maybe… that is, if anyone cares enough) **


	13. To Start

**Ok, I know that you're all ready to kill me… but I have excuses!!! 1: I had tests. 2: after I finally finished my finals and exams in school, I had to go work. 3: My computer crashed one month ago and I didn't know how to fix it and the two members of my family that know how to fix it refused to let me pay someone to fix it… and then refused to fix it themselves for a few weeks. Sure, there are a few blank spots… but what the hell, be happy I've put it up now!!**

"We'll be up in a moment," Katara yelled.

"Please, Zuko, please," Aang begged him.

"Zuko?" Uay looked at him, he glared at her for a moment, "I'll explain things later. And we can talk seriously if you want us to, but please. Don't say anything, at least not yet."

Zuko sighed "Fine, but you owe me."

Just then, the rest of the group walked into the room.

"Hey," Toph said as she walked into the room, "why do I feel a whole load of tension in here."

"Cuz there is," Aang smiled. Everyone looked at Aang for a second, confused, except for Zuko, he just glared at him. Uay's reaction was more along the lines of wondering where Aang was going with this. "You know," Aang continued, "Zuko wanting Uay, Uay being stubborn, Zuko then being stubborn about Uay being stubborn. I think we all know Uay and Zuko well enough to know where this is all going."

"Yeah," Sokka laughed, "he's already her comfort. And I can almost guarantee that that time they weren't talking to each other was because they kissed and felt awkward about it." The rest of the group laughed while Uay glared at Aang for making her and Zuko's romantic position the center of attention. And Zuko simply rolled his eyes at them all.

"Hey, Sokka," Uay turned on him, "since when are you observant enough to figure _anything_ that deep out?"

"Since when are you so determined to keep on the DL that you make fun of me," Sokka countered.

"Um, all the time," Zuko offered, and the last of the tension dissipated to laughter.

"Hey, idiot," Uay held her hand out to Sokka, "give me back my keys. I'm gonna need those, they are my only set. They have my parents car keys, the keys to my old house, and the keys to… well, to something else."

"You know," Katara said, "by not telling us, you're just making things worse for yourself."

Uay smiled at Katara while Sokka fished the keys out of his jeans pocket, which was way too deep in the first place. "Maybe I like things like that."

And with one sentence, a different kind of tension filled the room.

"Aw, Uay," Aang groaned, "why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Uay feigned innocence, which quickly died when she couldn't hold back her smile.

"Fine," Zuko said, wrapping his arms around Uay, "keep your secrets."

"HEY," Sokka said, "isn't that a line in The Lord of the Rings? OW!"

Katara hit Sokka while saying, "You are so thick."

Uay pulled slightly away from Zuko and his arms instantly fell. And he backed off slightly. She took a step to the side and he refused to look at anyone as he mentally kicked himself.

"C'mon everybody," Aang started to herd the teens out of Uay's room, "let's go raid Uay's kitchen while she and Zuko… uh… figure things out." While Aang was closing the door, Uay threw a pillow at him, and he started to laugh, then he stopped dead. "Hey Uay, remember long ago… when we were playing truth or dare?"

"Yeah," Uay said slowly, then it dawned on her, "OH! Oh, yeah… no… well then." Uay smiled at Aang, and then the door was shut. She turned to Zuko and glared for a second. He uncharacteristically shuffled nervously and looked at the floor. He was also fiddling with his fingers.

"What happened with truth or dare?" Zuko tried, but Uay shook her head.

"What makes you think you have the right to put your arms around me?" Uay said. She took a step closer to him and he forced himself not flinch backwards. And then something came over him as he, too, took a step closer to her.

"Uay," he started, "as I was saying, we need to talk. We need to decide. What are we to each other? I care about you, I care about you a lot. I want to… I want… I don't know?!" He fisted his own hair in frustration and looked at her with desperation. "Please, stop playing this game! You win, ok? I can't keep up with all the twists and turns, I couldn't keep up with normal girls! …That's not what I meant… I mean… well, girls that don't have triple my IQ! I've made my choice… and I think I made a long time ago too… all I'm asking is to know what you want. What do you want?"

He took a deep breath, and refused to look at anything but the wall, which was blank. The room was quiet for a moment while Uay stood in shock, and Zuko stood waiting.

"Zuko," Uay whispered. She walked up to him slowly and grabbed his hand. "I think that it's obvious."

"Not to me," Zuko looked away, but still kept his hand in hers. Uay sighed and rolled her eyes. She forced herself in front of him. She then gently tilted his head to look at her.

"I don't mind when you break into my room," Uay said, but also raised one eyebrow in question, and Zuko smiled sheepishly, "I've kissed you before. And I kept you around when I was crying… I wanted your support… your… presence… uh…"

"What's this?" Zuko, finally smiling, teased, "the girl who knows every word in the English language is speechless?"

"I do not! Just a majority!" Uay smiled, letting him tease her. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He put his arms around her waist once more, along with giving her an asking look, making sure it was okay with her. She giggled slightly and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Um… Uay, can I ask you something?" Zuko said, and then quickly picked up on his words when she opened her mouth to speak, "Other than what I just said… and that wasn't the question either."

Uay smiled, "Shoot."


	14. fillersorta, sorry 1

**UUUhhhhhh…. Well, yeah, I know, I'm horrible and I haven't typed in forever…. I just haven't had any good inspiration… sooo iunno… anyway!!! (Don't kill me!!! *Hides behind cupcakes and goth friends so that angry people with pitchforks don't get to me*) there! Now that you're distracted by giant cupcakes (yes, they are giant) I'll go find my imaginary friend to take my place! But before that: anyone know where my mind went? I've been looking for it for years now…**

**OH AND!!! Since I haven't written in a while, I'm changing some things around, cuz I don't remember anything and I don't feel like looking for it all… uh, schedules will be random… and won't make sense… and yeah, I'm just not bothered to keep up with it. I'm making Uay and Sokka have a photo class. Uay cuz she likes it and Sokka cuz he thought he could waste time in it. So if you see anything random in here… yeah, cuz I'm not bothered, also, the truth or dare thing, once again, not bothered, it was just meant to be a filler, so it doesn't matter, you get the gist of the idea. I want there to be some sort of enigma… but I can't figure one out… XD…. So yeah, I'm not completely changing this, but I am twisting it a bit. I don't quite like the school thing anymore, so Imma keep that, but not have as many school scenes, I don't like them that much, sorry. I think I might have some sort of focus on Jet… Imma try that in this chapter.**

**Those of you who waited for this, and those of you who actually read this all, I love you so much and will love you forever!! =D Also note, that since I'm changing this around a little, my plans from the beginning are null and void and I'm open to any ideas!! Give me some and I will give you a cookie!!! Once again, if you actually read all this, thank you, and sorry for taking up this much space… on to the story !!!!!!**

"Um… Uay, can I ask you something?" Zuko said, and then quickly picked up on his words when she opened her mouth to speak, "Other than what I just said… and that wasn't the question either."

Uay smiled, "Shoot."

"What the hell is going on between you and Aang?!"

"Well, that's also obvious," Uay rolled her eyes, "we both need competition… someone to base ourselves on… each other works."

"Do you guys realize that you look like a couple?" Zuko shifted from one foot to the other.

"No, really?" Uay at first sounded confused, but then waved it off, "does somebody sound jealous?"

"No," Zuko groaned, "but he does sound pissed. You had me jumping through hoops, bitch!"

"Yeah, well, get over it," She started to pull him down the stairs, "so what's happening this weekend?"

"Dunno," Zuko shrugged, "the group just wanted to get together and hang, maybe see a movie? Whatever."

"Allo peoples," Uay said as she walked into her kitchen, "Sokka, put down the cake or I will chase you down the block!"

Sokka looked at the slice of cake not three inches from his mouth and looked like he was debating eating it anyway. But Uay glared at him, which made him clamp his jaw shut and drop the slice back onto the platter.

"Hey, Uay," Sokka started, "don't we have to take portraits for photo?"

"Yeah," Uay smiled while Sokka groaned, "hey you guys wanna go to the park and be harassed via camera?" **(a/n I said that to my friends once cuz I needed portrait pictures and they all ran away…soooo… who wants to let me take a picture of them!!!!! =D nobody…? Oh, ok, I understand…)**

"Sure," Katara shrugged, "what else are we gonna do?"

"I don't mind," Aang shrugged. And Toph just nodded and spun a bracelet around her finger.

"Zuko?" Uay asked.

"I'll go, but I'm letting either of you take my picture. I don't like getting my picture taken," Zuko stated.

"Same," Uay said, "which is why I like to be _behind _the camera. Please, Zuko, please?"

"No, Uay."

"Please?" Sokka got on his knees and pretended to act like a puppy begging for a scrap of meat.

"C'mon Zu-Zu!" Toph said, flicking the bracelet at him.

"It won't kill you," Katara smiled and rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Please," Uay grabbed one of Zuko's arms and pouted at him.

"Ugh, fine."

"She's already got you wrapped!" Sokka started to laugh, but Zuko ran at him and they started to rush around the room.

"Alright," Uay yelled, starting to walk away, "when you two are done killing each other, come meet us in the park, ok?"

"Kay," Zuko yelled as he dove at Sokka and Sokka screamed like a girl.

**Well… now that that's finished, I want to promise to try to make longer chapters… which I **_**used**_** to do… XD … and I want to tell you all a story!!! Yay story time!!! ^o^ Uh… I forgot my story… so: the end!!! Wasn't that a great story!!!! …nno?? B-B-but… but… w-w-why… you didn't like it ******** :'( I will now hide in a dark corner and cry. **

…**Ok, I'm over it. I hope you all get over my stupidity!!! 'till next time loves!! **

**(Oh, and sorry I didn't get to the Jet bit, next chapter I promise promise promise!!!!!!) **


	15. the park 1

**Friends, Romans, Country Men, lend me your ears!!!!! (or eyes, whatever) **

**What's in the bag?**

**Ears (or eyes) of course!!!**

**So, I don't own avatar, or anything Shakespeare has written… or the thing that whoever came up with this gag… I don't know who did it I just know that my dad bugs me about it a lot when I'm reading Shakespeare, especially Caesar… anyway, on to the story!!!**

"Alright," Uay yelled, starting to walk away, "when you two are done killing each other, come meet us in the park, ok?"

"Kay," Zuko yelled as he dove at Sokka and Sokka screamed like a girl.

The rest of the group filed out of the house only barely containing their laughter.

"So Uay," Aang started, sounding uncomfortable, "you and Zuko, huh?"

Uay laughed, "I guess… I guess I really don't know do I? I mean, no experience and all, but yeah. Oh, and just ask Katara out and get it over with."

"Everyone knows, Uay," Aang sighed, "why bring it up?"

"Cuz you two still haven't gone on a real date."

"Says the girl who has no experience," Toph mocked.

"Yeah, yeah," Uay rolled her eyes, but still smiled, "Make fun of the defenseless anti-social girl. She's way too easy to pick on. Just say something about boys or a social life and the genius will become confused! Doesn't that sound like fun! Not."

"I think it does," Aang said, half mocking, "yes, let's confuse the genius so that we all feel that much smarter!"

"Oh, you're so kind…" Uay said, letting her words slightly trail off.

"So, Uay," Katara started, "what kind of portraits do you and Sokka have to take?"

"Iunno," Uay shrugged, "it's mainly what we think up, there aren't many rules or guide lines. It's just like: this is what you have to do, now go do it."

"Oh," Katara nodded, "that actually sounds like fun."

"Well, I love it," Uay smiled, and then laughed, "whereas your brother hates it. He thought it would be easy, that you take a few pictures, and then load them onto the computer and print them out. He didn't even know film existed."

"And this is one of those moments when I wish Sokka wasn't my brother," Katara moaned.

Katara grimaced while Uay and Toph laughed. Aang simply smiled at them all. They turned into the park and Uay started to look around for good backgrounds to use, but they mainly went to the middle of the park to just sit and wait for the other two boys to show.

"So, Uay," Aang started, "did you study for that math test"

"Oh yeah," Uay took on an obvious show voice, "I studied for that but I still don't get it. I think I might just fail. Oh, well, not like it matters, I fail every test remember?"

"Really?" Zuko kissed Uay's cheek, making her jump, while Sokka ran around and sat next to Toph, who, if she felt like it, would protect him from Zuko.

"Yes really," Uay looked away, blushing, "So are you ready to be harassed via camera!"

Zuko groaned, while the rest just shrugged.

"Oh, look," a sneering voice said and Uay stopped dead, while Zuko spun around to snarl at the boy, "it's my good friend, _Zuko_."

"Get lost, Jet," Zuko said, "don't worry, nobody will look for you."

"My parents aren't too happy with you," Jet persisted.

"Ooh, I'm shaking with fear," Zuko said, monotone.

"You should," he snickered.

"Fine," Zuko sighed, exasperated, "I'll bite. Why should I be afraid of you or your mommy and daddy? I thought we already taught you your lesson?"

"You mean by beating me up?" Jet asked, falling into step with Zuko, as if he had done that a million times before. He probably had.

"Get lost retard," Toph said, pushing him out of step with the group, "we'll just get you again. And this time the girls won't hold back. This time I think you'll have to deal with the genius herself."

"So, genius, hit me," Jet ran in front of Uay, his arms outstretched.

Her face was composed, nothing there, nothing registering. Her eyes were glazed over, as if reality wasn't there. She just continued to march forward, keeping her original pace, Jet walking backwards in front of her occasionally glancing back so as not to fall over.

"So you've got nothing," Jet laughed, "nothing, nothing, knew you wouldn't. Knew-"

Uay had shoved her camera to Katara, threw her books to the ground, and punched Jet so hard that he turned 180 degrees and fell face-first into the ground.

"You asked for it," Uay said innocently, then menacingly, "literally. Now ask again so I don't feel bad when I beat you up."

**Hmmmm….. yeah………………………………………………… ****woo!!!!!! =D :D continuous amounts of dots, yay!!!!!!!!**** Oh, uh… eh-hem… yeah.**

**I know, also not that long of a chapter, but I'm trying to actually update, and I'm starting to get into it again, be patient, please!!! **


	16. the park 2

**Uhhhh… just because I don't ask doesn't mean you shouldn't… what am I talking about? REVIEWING of course!!! Please? Please!? PLEASE?! **_**PLEASE?! **__**PLEASE!?**_** Please? =D **

"_So you've got nothing," Jet laughed, "nothing, nothing, knew you wouldn't. Knew-"_

_Uay had shoved her camera to Katara, threw her books to the ground, and punched Jet so hard that he turned 180 degrees and fell face-first into the ground. _

"_You asked for it," Uay said innocently, then menacingly, "literally. Now ask again so I don't feel bad when I beat you up."_

"Crazy bitch!" Jet grasped at his face while his cheek swelled and his nose bled. Everyone else just stared at Uay, they hadn't seen her actually want to carry out a threat. They were shocked by the seriousness of her threat, that she really wanted hit him.

"Uay," Aang grabbed her arm, but didn't dare actually try to force her back, "why don't we go get ice cream and come back later?"

"No."

"Uay-"

"NO! He's been ding dong ditching my house, criticizing me without knowing me, going into private files, bribing my therapist, and telling others my personal issues. That is not right! No! I'm not leaving, I'm not coming back later, and I'm not letting him off the hook. He deserves punishment. He deserves… deserves _something_." Angry tears started to betray her.

"Ha," Jet said, trying to stay on top, "so you admit you go to a therapist, and have issues?"

"What do you want, huh?" Uay's fists clenched and her body went stiff, "A written confession? Everyone has their issues!"

"So," Jet started, as if he knew something more.

"No," Uay whispered.

"Do your friends know that your biological parents want you back simply because you're some sort of genius? Do they know that you're probably moving away because your adoptive parents have no right to keep you? What are you going to do?" Jet started to laugh as Uays took a defensive step back.

"Why?" Uay asked, "Just why?"

She shut her eyes and took on a pained look, and then she just shook her head and ran towards the woods that were at the border line of the park.

"_You_ have issues, Jet," Zuko stormed past Jet after Uay, "You know that?"

"Creep," Aang glared at Jet as he picked up Uays bags and took her camera from Katara's hands.

"Dude," Sokka shook his head, "not cool."

When out of hearing range of Jet, the group started to wonder about what he said, and how Uay wouldn't have reacted like that if it weren't true. But was it an overreaction, or was something really wrong?

"Why wouldn't she tell us?" Toph wondered aloud.

"She never felt comfortable with us," Zuko mumbled, obviously upset that she didn't trust even him, "remember? She always felt awkward when we went out as a group, and in classes, she answers questions, and gets kick ass grades, but around students, well, she says nothing. Nods, or shakes her head, but she's socially awkward, isn't she?"

"Well, yeah," Toph said, "but so am I, I only hang out with you guys. So do you and Sokka, Katara's the only one with friends outside our little circle, and yet she doesn't hang out with them much. As for Aang, he has people he knows, but would never hang out with. So she fits right in with us."

"Yeah," Katara said, "but as we recently figured out, she's having issues. And the point is that she doesn't feel like she can trust anyone. There are bottled up emotions there."

"Katara, really?" Aange started, "'Bottled up emotions?'"

"Well, you get what I mean," Katara playfully hit him on the back of the head.

"Uay?!" Zuko called, "we wanna talk. C'mon, please?"

"She's not a dog, she's not gonna come when she's called," Sokka snorted.

"Bad boy, shh!" Aang tapped Sokka on the nose as if he were a dog.

"Ha-Ha," Sokka said humorlessly.

"Uay," Katara yelled, "we're your friends. You can talk to us. We want you to trust us so that you don't feel cornered in or whatever. We're your friends, please come out."

"Hey, Aang," Zuko held out his hand, "Give me her camera."

"What're you going to do?" Aang gripped the base if it even tighter.

"Nothing, just give it," Zuko reached again and Aang reluctantly handed it over, "hey girly, if you don't come out in the next five minutes, I'm keeping your camera hostage for the next two weeks. Then if I'm in a good mood I might give if back. If not I'll just throw it out a window from the third floor of the school building."

"Don't you dare," Uay jumped off a branch and landed in front of them. She looked amazingly composed for what had just happened; actually, she looked as if she had reverted back to when she had just met the group. Her expressions were carefully watched and body language refused to give any answers. She only glared at Zuko and the camera he still had in his hands. "Give it."

"I see we've come back to here," Zuko sighed, "and I thought I made such progress. I mean, I had you admitting that you liked me. Hey, I got a kiss or two. Do I need to work all the way back up to that level, or are you just gonna talk to us? Talk to me? I'd really rather you talked, I think your camera would too."

He crossed his arms, holding the camera by the lens. "Zuko," Uay sighed, "you can't hold a camera like that, or it'll break, please don't." She looked to the ground and let her hair cover her face.

"Do I need to tell you again that you can trust us," Zuko carefully gave the camera back to Aang and took a step towards Uay, "that we're your friends, that we won't betray you. And yet, we feel betrayed because you don't seem to trust us or want to tell us anything. We'll listen, we're here."

"The only time I won't listen is when someone goes on about the same thing," Toph said, "I mean once, twice, three times, or if more adds on, but if it's the same thing I'm not going it listen." There were a few mumbles of agreement, and Uay smiled, barely, but smiled.

Zuko kept his distance, but he reached out and gently pushed her hair away from her face.

"Can't you trust us, come on, I promise I don't bite… much!" Sokka said, trying to get a smile.

Uay stuck her tongue out at him, but still smiled, "I'm sorry. I've just never been able to really tell anyone anything… and I'm not exactly going to a therapist anymore."

"Which there is nothing wrong with," Toph clarified, "hey, therapists are great for stuff you can't tell your friends or parents, but they can't be who you talk to."

"Right, right," Uay nodded, "I've never… and I mean _never_ had anyone I could talk to. Adoptive parents… well. And as you all know… I've never really had anyone to talk to. I guess I just got used to being a loner. I just got used to not trusting or telling, just letting it eat me."

"Well," Katara said, "You don't have to do that."

"Hey Uay?" Aang started, sounding a little unsure of himself.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we both confess?"

"Both confess…" Uay looked a little dumbstruck, "Aang you don't have too."

"Now I do," he smiled, looking at his friends, "now that I mentioned, I have to, don't I?"

Uay smiled, "You first."

"Fine," Aang huffed.

Everyone adopted a confused expression, everyone but Zuko.

"Now," Aang started, "I haven't exactly told the truth. More along the lines of I didn't really tell you that ah, other details. It's that Uay and I have around the same IQ. And that I've gone to college once more than she has, but I think that's because I was forced to. I wanted a regular life too. I wanted friends. So we moved to a no-name town so that I could have a normal teenage life. And she and I have been secretly competing over who's smarter… so far it's pretty equal!"

Aang tried to laugh, but everyone just stared dumbly at him.

"WHAT?!" Sokka yelled, starting to shake Aang back and forth, "you mean this whole time you could've been tutoring me?!"

That got everyone to laugh.

"So Uay," Zuko smiled at her, "tell us what's up."

Her smiled practically immediately left her lips.

"Can I… can I please only tell one of you… and have them tell the rest?" Uay whispered, "Please?"

"The point is that you don't have to," Katara soothed, "just that you can if you want to."

"I want to… just not to everybody all at once," Uay halfway smiled, "I want to trust you guys, the only way to do that is to actually _try _trusting you."

"Hey," Sokka said, "then when do you wanna take pictures?"

"Uh, tomorrow, kay?" Uay said, almost talking normally again, "so uh, who's really patient cuz I've got quite a bit of story… and I'm not just gonna say it, so this'll take a while."

"Zuko," everyone said at once.

"I really should've seen that one coming," Zuko said.

"I should've too," Uay mumbled.

"What?" Aang asked, "you guys are a couple, now. Yes you are couple, don't deny it. Now Zuko: go deal with your girlfriend."

Aang thrust the camera and Uay's bag at Zuko and the entire group walked away.

"Well, that was, uh, interesting," Zuko said after a long period of time and Uay started to crack up.

"Come on," Uay pulled at Zuko's sleeve, "let's go to my house, this could take a while."

"Kay," Zuko nodded and then kissed her cheek automatically, as if he had been doing it for ages. They both froze, looking at each other waiting to see how the other would react. She smiled and kissed him back, and then tugged on his sleeve again.

"Come on," Uay said again, "you're in for a long night."

Zuko laughed, "I really don't mind."

**Getting longer and longer!! **** ya see I'm amazing when I put my mind to it…but don't expect so many chapters in one week, I was in a good mood. AND any of you remember that little button… on the bottom here, is says: REVIEW. Click on it, write in a little box, mainly about this story, it's for you to give me input. Including IDEAS, which are things that make me happy and make me write faster!!! So c'mon!!!! **


	17. blah

**Hmmmm….. I know this is getting views… around 60 each time I upload a new chapter. And that's not too bad. And not one of you can send me some sort of response? Ideas? Anything I can improve upon? Comments in general...**

"_Come on," Uay pulled at Zuko's sleeve, "let's go to my house, this could take a while."_

"_Kay," Zuko nodded and then kissed her cheek automatically, as if he had been doing it for ages. They both froze, looking at each other waiting to see how the other would react. She smiled and kissed him back, and then tugged on his sleeve again._

"_Come on," Uay said again, "you're in for a long night."_

_Zuko laughed, "I really don't mind."_

The walk to Uay's house was quiet and the both of them seemed to be on edge. Each waiting for the other to react, or say something, neither wanting to break the silence, just in case.

**So that's all you get =P sorry, but really, I got 120 views in two days… and not one review? So you get a sentence… and I haven't had time anyway, I had a major essay… and then word decided it didn't like me and stopped working. Anyway, I'll actually update sometime over the weekend. **


	18. getting there

**Hmmmm….. I know this is getting views… around 60 each time I upload a new chapter. And that's not too bad. And not one of you can send me some sort of response? Ideas? Anything I can improve upon? Comments in general... and hey, anyone good at picking up obvious foreshadowing? ;)**

**Zukofan121- yeah yeah yeah, fine, here. And by the way, nice quote, but I've had Dickens on the brain for ages and I just got it out… so thankssss… -_- although, Oliver Twist is one of the better novels…**

"_Come on," Uay pulled at Zuko's sleeve, "let's go to my house, this could take a while."_

"_Kay," Zuko nodded and then kissed her cheek automatically, as if he had been doing it for ages. They both froze, looking at each other waiting to see how the other would react. She smiled and kissed him back, and then tugged on his sleeve again._

"_Come on," Uay said again, "you're in for a long night."_

_Zuko laughed, "I really don't mind."_

_The walk to Uay's house was quiet and the both of them seemed to be on edge. Each waiting for the other to react, or say something, neither wanting to break the silence, just in case._

"Are you sure you don't mind telling us?" Zuko asked, "Because, as Katara said, you don't have to. Oh, and hey, do you know why I should be afraid of _its_ parents."

"It's trying to suspend you," Uay waved her hand at him as if it were nothing, "it wasn't on school grounds, and you technically didn't do it cuz you were with me. So nothing can be done… but look out anyway. I'd hate for my number one body guard to go AWOL on me."

They smiled as Uay was starting to get her sense of humor back. "So," Zuko said, "You wanna walk and talk, or you really wanna wait?"

"Wait," Uay smiled, "I am going to break out the ice cream, cuz Aang mentioned it and now I want some. Ice cream is scientifically proven to make you feel better."

"Really?"

"No."

Zuko smiled and shook his head at her. Then they walked in silence the rest of the way to the house that now held many memories for the both of them. Some good, some bad, and some that shouldn't be dug out of the dark.

As Uay walked up the path, Zuko stopped and pulled at her arm, and then wrapped his around her waist.

"Stop hiding," he glanced along the line of bushes, and then a silhouette stepped forward.

"Do you realize that I will win," Jet's voice came eerily out of the silence.

"Win what, you crazy jackass?" Zuko pulled Uay behind him.

"This war, this fight, everything. I will outsmart you and…"

"Ha!" Uay stepped forward and glared at the boy. "You, outsmart me? Yes, that'll happen. Get lost before I call the cops, you shouldn't be on _my_ property."

"Go ahead," he sneered, "call."

Just then, Jet's phone rang, he hurriedly answered it, as if he were excited to get back to the pair that were glaring at him. As if him new main goal in life was to crack Uay, was to force her out. He mumbled angrily at the piece of plastic and then he slapped it shut. He then took to glaring at the little lit up box. His glare turned to pair once more.

"I'll be back," Jet then stormed off of the property and kicked at a bush while he left.

Uay sighed and rubbed her temples. She looked stressed: as if there wasn't much more she could take, not without extra arms to carry the weight. She glanced at Zuko, and that one look said, are you still sure you want to deal with me? Zuko nodded and offered his hand to her, she accepted his offer and they walked simultaneously to the dark house. She unlocked the door and let go of his hand and then walked straight into the kitchen. She opened the freezer door and grabbed a pint of cookies and cream ice cream, two spoons, and then stabbed the ice cream with the spoons. She grabbed at Zuko's hand once more and headed upstairs to her room.

"I'm warning you, this'll be a long night," Uay said as she sat cross-legged in the bed and placed the ice cream in front of her.

"I know, and that's okay. Just whatever, and know you can talk to us. Damn, you're like one of those people with issues that once they start to become normal, they can't handle it and revert back to how they were… back to a hermit like thing."

"Hermit? Oh, yes," Uay smiled, "that is defiantly going to make me want to talk."

"You know what I mean," Zuko smiled."

"No," Uay laughed, "No I don't."

"Well, anyway," Zuko gestured to her as if to say, go on, I'm all ears, I'm listening.

Uay dug a spoon into the ice cream, took a deep breath, and began.

**Uh, well, it's an update. I'm really sorry, it's pretty short. Anyway, I'm working on making my chapters longer and updating every week, okay? I'm working on it.**


	19. Some truth

**On with the story since I know nobody reads this beginingy thingy anyway…**

_Uay dug a spoon into the ice cream, took a deep breath, and began._

"Well, you know the whole college thing, and you know that I'm adopted," Uay started and Zuko nodded, while grabbing at the other spoon and taking some ice cream himself. "My parents were, ah, young when I was born, they didn't think that they could handle a child, and I… I understand that."

"No," Zuko whispered, "I'm sorry, but no you don't, do you? There's something more to that, isn't there?"

Uay shook her head and took another mouthful of ice cream. "They didn't even try to take care of me," Uay whined, "I was put up for adoption before I was even born. I was never wanted, my parents now… they felt bad for me and learned to love me. Oh, they cared, they always cared, but they were never real parents, as you can tell, they're almost never here. So I felt alone. The fact that I skipped every grade two times just added to the loneliness. How do you expect a college student to relate to a seven year old, or a twelve year old? They don't remember that time, nobody does. Just because I was a 'genius' didn't mean I wasn't a child."

"No wonder you didn't believe it when we said we wanted to be your friends," Zuko mused as he got off the bed and walked around it and then sat behind her, "No wonder you didn't like it at first. You've never known love."

"No," Uay whispered, as if she weren't really listening, "I don't think I have."

"Uay," Zuko gently pulled her backward so she was leaning on him, "Uay, I want you to be comfortable with us. I want you to be able to talk to us. I want… I want you to feel… wanted. Girls… well, girls always say 'I love you' to each other. And it always means that they're really good friends; and I've never heard you say that to anyone…ever."

"It's because I'm too afraid to be let down," Uay turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist and then froze. Zuko sighed, frustrated, and wrapped his arms around her in return, and she calmed down. "I'm too afraid to be in a group falsely. Do you know what I mean? Like, the people are faking it. You know?"

"Yes," Zuko whispered and then he pulled her closer. She didn't continue, so they both sat in a lovers embrace listening to the other breathe. Zuko looked up at the room around him, trying to see into the girl that was in his arms. The room was tidy, not a thing on the floor, which was white carpet with black lace patterns through it. All the furniture was at exactly 90 degree angles, and pushed neatly against a wall. The only things out of place were the hair accessories lying on just about any flat surface and the closet door that was open with black articles of clothing sticking out. He looked at the walls and only found three posters. One band, AFI; one movie, The Nightmare Before Christmas; and one show, or book, Death Note. Zuko rested his head on Uay's as he contemplated who she was, and how her room looked.

Her room only seemed to tell part of her story. The carpet seemed to signify who she was the best of them all. The white background, the normal and neutral backing that seemed to be what took over during overdrive, or during pressure, usually just in general. The black was her personality flicking through here and there with gracious and playful twists and loops. And the fact that the black was lace showed just how delicate the seemingly hard base was. All sewn down nice and neat and hard to pull away, tough, but once broken, easily broken further. The color black was to show how deep the individual went, black goes on forever, it's a never ending color, and some take comfort in that, but that wasn't Uay, because she was contrasting it against the white background. In her case, the endlessness of black was to show the courage to simply embrace it.

"We're not faking it," Zuko whispered, "and I must admit, learning to love, and loving in the first place are two different things. And everyone should have the unconditional love of a parent, I don't know what I'd do without it." Zuko laughed dryly for a second, but then he kissed Uay's hair, "do you want to keep talking, hmmm?"

"How well do you know me?"

"Excuse me?"

"What do you think of me? Really, truthfully, do you… do you care for me? Do you…" Uay let herself trail off and moved to untangle herself from Zuko.

"Do I love you?" Zuko said slowly and carefully, as if the words would break and mean something else if he wasn't vigilant.

"I know that that's something awkward and unrealistic to ask. Especially for a girl to ask a boy," Uay scooted further down the bed, further away from the boy in front of her, "and I don't mean like, love-love, I mean… I don't know what I mean."

"Yes," Zuko whispered, and Uay's head snapped up, they held eye contact for a fraction of a second before Zuko let his head drop, "as a friend, of course I do. Just as I love anyone else in our group. Yes, 'love' is an awkward word to use, but nonetheless, true."

"Thank you," Uay said, "Anyway, no, I've never felt love, my biological parents didn't care for me… I was a-ah… a mistake. And my adoptive parents felt bad, I suppose, they never talk about it. So I needed to go to therapy because of the whole adopted thing. I think that was for some sort of experiment, to see how the children felt about being taken in by families they didn't know. It didn't mean all too much to me, I had never known my real parents. And for a long time, I hated them. For a long time I both sets of parents I had, I didn't understand why I wasn't wanted and I didn't understand why I was always left alone by the people who were supposed to care for me. Hence the black and the gothicness, and I kept it up because it seemed… fitting."

"Okay," Zuko said and reached out to pull Uay to him once more, but she flinched away, which led him to quickly withdraw and lean, beaten, against the headboard of her bed.

"I kind of want to… to finish for now… for today," Uay looked at her half opened closet and confusion crossed her face for a second, then she looked the floor and nodded.

"Uay?" Zuko reached towards her again, but when she flinched away, he only continued to reach for her and then pull her on top of him, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Zuko," Uay shook her head, "my parents… my parents were going through my closet again. Can I give you the abridged version of what I want to say, and finish another day? I want to get something to eat."

"Okay, so what is it?"

"In my most recent therapy session, the mandatory one for that experiment," Uay looked up for a second and Zuko nodded, "my real parents barged in. They barged in and said that this should end immediately and I was to be given back to them. As if I was property. They had, apparently, looked me up recently because they had another child, one they wanted to keep… and so they looked me up for personal reasons, I suppose. I don't know what their intentions were then, but when they found out I had already gotten a full education twice and was old enough to get a part time job, they wanted me back. The reason for that is because they wouldn't need to give me any money whatsoever… I could take care of myself and their new child. My adoptive parents said that they couldn't keep me if my biological parents wanted me back, that they wouldn't. I'd be sent off to where they are, and I don't want to go. I don't want to go off to people I've never met before and call themselves my parents. I don't want to leave here. I don't want to leave my only friends. And the sad, sad thing is: everything that douchbag said was true."

Zuko pulled Uay even closer to him, through his actions saying he wouldn't let her just up and leave like that. At first she protested, but only weakly, and gave in soon. They lay for a minute, letting the little that was said set in, and the magnitude of it all take place.

"Do you want to come over to my house and eat with me and my uncle?" Zuko said as Uay stabbed at the ice cream again. "I'll tell you a bit about my past in return."

"Oh?" Uay said, concentrating on getting the half melted substance to remain on her spoon.

"Yeah," Zuko got up and put the caps on the ice cream and picked up the spoons, "everyone knows, you should too. But ignore my uncle."

"Why do you live with your uncle anyway? Why not with your parents?"

"You'll find out if you hurry up," Zuko exited the room and went to put the ice cream back in the freezer and the spoons in the sink. Uay silently followed, trying to label the boy walking in front of her, all she had figured out recently was that there was something he wasn't talking about, and he apparently didn't like to talk about it. He always did walk tall, and with pride, but broken pride. Of someone who had been hurt, but now determined to keep pride and sanity intact. When he was alone was when that was the most clear. But when he was standing up for someone else, that was when you could tell just how much it meant to him that no one was put down because of who they are.

Uay absentmindedly reached for his hand as they walked out the house to only walk down the path and right back up a path only a few feet away.

**Sorry I took ages, and sorry if some of it is weird or off. I wrote this all at 12 midnight. So I'll check it later and maybe fix it, depending on if it needs fixing. Reviews are always helpful and welcome. And just for cause, here's a quote of mine, think nothing of it though, if you want:**

**If you're going to sing a song, I want to hear you, your feelings, your life, your love, you. I don't want to hear some candy fluff lyrics, because that means nothing to me. Let me see into whom you are, I promise it won't hurt that much to let me in.**


End file.
